Rien n'est dû au hasard
by LeanaB
Summary: Et si l'histoire comme elle nous avait été racontée n'était pas tout à fait celle qui avait réellement eu lieu ? Et si un nouveau personnage avait interféré dans le déroulement de l'histoire que nous connaissons tous par coeur ? Voici l'histoire d'Harry Potter revisitée et racontée par la fille de Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Fin des années de solitude

Tout commença lorsque mon père, le criminel le plus dangereux, s'échappa de la prison de sorcier la mieux gardée. Enfin, c'était ce que les gens naïfs et peu intelligents disaient. Tout cela pour dire que, depuis ce tragique incident, je me réfugiais là où mon père avait prévu d'aller... à Poudlard. Pour passer inaperçue, je vivais dans la forêt interdite et j'avais laissé Hagrid emprunter mon hippogriffe, Buck, qui était aussi mon plus grand ami car, à cause d'une histoire faussée et emplie de préjugés, je m'étais élevée toute seule. Au début, lorsque j'étais encore petite, j'avais vécu chez mon parrain mais comme celui-ci était un loup-garou, il avait jugé préférable de m'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Depuis lors, j'étais donc devenu la fille d'un criminel évadé, dangereux et, d'après quelques ignares, à la recherche de son filleul et fils de son meilleur ami pour soi-disant le tuer. Ah! Comme je pourrai étrangler les rédacteurs de la gazette du sorcier. Mon actuelle position se définissait donc ainsi: j'étais dans le pétrin! Heureusement, grâce à la postulation de mon parrain et à la sympathie de Hagrid et de Dumbledore, je pouvais me mouvoir librement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avec comme deux seules restrictions :

-N'approcher ni les élèves ni le château

-Rester la plus discrète que possible

Je vivais donc là, tranquillement, à chantonner, à sautiller, à jouer avec Buck et à observer les élèves de Hagrid qui, pour la plupart, lui manquait totalement de respect. Ce fut à ce moment là que je le vis pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents et l'arrestation de mon père: Harry Potter.

Ce fut la première fois que je le vis et je tombais directement sous son charme. Il était courageux, loyal et très gentil. Un mélange magnifique de ses deux parents aurait dit mon père s'il l'avait vu à ces instants mêmes. Je commençais à me dire que j'allais enfin pouvoir vivre une vie stable et sans soucis lorsque les détraqueurs m'attaquèrent, ce qui m'obligea à m'installer chez Hagrid. De plus, quelqu'un déposa une plainte contre Buck ce qui allait sûrement, par la même occasion, signer sa mise à mort. Pleurant avec Hagrid sur le sort de mon hippogriffe, je fis la connaissance de Harry et de ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione. Ils venaient consoler Hagrid lorsque je pus lui parler pour la première fois. Bien sûr, je ne lui dis pas que j'étais la fille de son parrain « fou »! Son meilleur ami me fit plusieurs compliments sur mon apparence et me demanda si je n'étais pas une vélane. Ce fut alors que je révélai que j'étais une hybride; mi-sorcière, mi-fée. Je fus très amusée par la tête que tous firent à ce moment précis et plus particulièrement à la remarque d'Hermione:

\- Dans les livres, on raconte que l'on est pas sûr de savoir si le peuple des fées existe vraiment car rares sont ceux qui en ont rencontré.

Je répliquai en gloussant:

\- Si tu veux plus de précision... Mon père et ma mère, une fée, ont fait ensemble des cochonneries d'adultes et comme par magie me voilà!

Harry et Ron explosèrent de rire avant que je ne rajoute:

\- ...puis elle est morte.

Tous se turent jusqu'à ce que je déclare sur un ton léger:

\- Mais c'était quand j'étais petite...

Heureusement, personne ne posa de questions sur mon père, peut-être de peur que je ne leur réponde que lui aussi n'était plus de ce monde. Or, depuis cette petite entrevue, je m'étais attirée la sympathie d'Harry. Ils commençaient à me rendre plus ample visite lorsque mon père, par un malheureux hasard ou peut-être pas si malheureux que ça, fit quelque chose qui incita la direction de l'école à faire quelques restrictions sur la liberté de mouvement des élèves. Je passai donc mon hiver seule en me promenant dans la neige en chantonnant, ce qui était en outre mon passe-temps favori. L'hiver passa laissant place au printemps mais je n'étais pas heureuse car le tribunal avait condamné Buck à mort. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre cette injustice puisque le ministère de la magie ne devait en aucun cas savoir que je séjournais à Poudlard. Il pourrait sinon me juger complice des actes récents de mon père et m'envoyer à Askaban, endroit où je n'avais aucunement l'envie de me retrouver vu que j'y étais déjà allée pour rendre visite à mon père. J'avais senti comment les gens pouvaient souffrir là-bas. Il y régnait toujours soit un vacarme assourdissant de cris de souffrance soit un silence de mort.

Le jour de la mort de Buck approchait et j'étais de plus en plus furieuse contre l'imbécile qui avait osé se plaindre de Buck alors qu'Hagrid avait insisté sur le fait que les hippogriffes étaient des créatures extrêmement fières. Ah, ce Malefoy, un garçon bien trop prétentieux et arrogant! Ce jour-là, je me promenais le plus loin possible de Buck pour ne pas être soudainement prise par la tentation de le sauver lorsque j'entendis des voix et remarquai la chose la plus étrange qui soit. A quelques mètres de moi se trouvaient Harry et Hermione et encore plus loin devant se tenait un groupe composé de Harry, Ron et Hermione et, à ma plus grande déplaisance, Drago Malefoy et deux de ses acolytes qui riaient comme cancanent des oies. Insupportable! Là, Hermione me surprit, elle envoya son poing, sans aucune gêne, dans le nez de Malefoy, J'entendis les doubles d'Hermione et Harry parler vivement pour se baisser ensuite. A ce moment, je m'approchai d'eux et dis:

\- Salut! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que vous faites là ?

Hermione me regarda terrorisée et Harry me prit par la main et déclara tout en m'emmenant avec eux:

\- On t'expliquera plus tard parce que, pour l'instant, nous sommes en mission de sauvetage et je t'en prie n'ouvre pas la bouche avant que je ne te le permette.

Je hochai la tête et fis signe que je fermerai ma bouche. Hermione, par contre, ajouta:

\- Harry, elle nous a vu ! Je t'avais pourtant bien dit que cela..

Harry lui coupa la parole:

\- Hermione ! Regarde-la, elle n'a pas l'air surprise de nous voir à double. Peut-être que le destin avait décidé qu'elle accomplirait ces tâches avec nous.

Hermione se renfrogna.

\- Pas un mot alors.

Je hochai la tête. Nous approchâmes la cabane d'Hagrid et regardâmes les trois originaux entrer devant le demi-géant qui venait de leur ouvrir. Les actions qui suivirent me laissèrent quelque peu perplexe avant que je ne comprenne, enfin, pourquoi Harry et Hermione était là à double. Alors je demandai curieuse et inquiète à la fois:

\- Que va-t-il arriver à Ron ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ?

Hermione me regarda surprise. Harry me fit signe de me taire et d'attendre dans la forêt, ce que je fis sans plus tarder. Je compris ce qu'ils allaient faire et je ne pouvais qu'approuver! Je fus très reconnaissante envers Dumbledore lorsqu'il joua la comédie pour laisser plus de temps à Buck pour décider de se bouger les fesses. Je l'appelai doucement lorsque je remarquai qu'Harry et Hermione avaient quelques difficultés à le faire bouger. Il se leva et trottina vers moi, heureux, quand je lui caressai les plumes avec affection. Alors Harry commença à dire des choses que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Il nous entraîna à l'orée de la forêt devant un spectacle terrifiant et révélateur.

\- Voilà Sirius, déclara Harry à la vue d'un gros chien noir.

Je le reconnus tout de suite.

\- Papa !

Mes deux compagnons me regardèrent étonnés. Je m'empressai d'ajouter sur un ton inquiet et pressé.

\- Harry, dis-moi, lui avez-vous fait du mal ? Pourquoi avez-vous utilisé un remonteur de temps ?

Alors Harry m'expliqua ce qui se passait à l'heure dans la cabane hurlante. Il me demanda ensuite:

\- Mais si ton père est Sirius et qu'il est mon parrain alors nous...

\- Harry... Nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté mais nous étions beaucoup ensemble lorsque nous étions petits. Mon père me déposait chez vous afin qu'il puisse mieux s'occuper de ma mère... enfin c'est une longue histoire.

Il me regarda pensivement.

\- Mais chez qui as-tu vécu après l'arrestation de Sirius ?

Je lui souris chaleureusement.

\- Au début...chez mon parrain que tu dois connaître, Remus Lupin. Puis j'ai vécu seule avec Buck en rendant parfois visite à mon père à Askaban.

\- C'est l'heure, déclara Hermione en se levant.

Je regardai à l'horizon et distinguai des silhouettes lorsque je me figeai d'horreur.

\- Mais...c'est la pleine lune !

\- On sait, assura Harry, Viens !

Tout se passa très vite et je ne fus même pas sûre de tout comprendre. Mais, à la fin de tout, je me retrouvai sur Buck avec mon père après avoir promis à Harry que je le verrais lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

It is important to remember that we all have magic inside of us.

Je courais. J'étais en retard. Plus tôt dans la soirée, le professeur Dumbledore m'avait accompagnée au ministère de la magie où nous avions appris que mon rendez-vous avait été déplacé de trois jours. Nous étions, ensuite, passés par le Terrier pour y rencontrer la mère de Ron et y déposer mes affaires. Dumbledore avait convaincu monsieur et madame Weasley de me laisser passer la fin des vacances chez eux. Il avait, bien sûr, insisté sur le fait que j'étais une amie de Ron, Harry et Hermione et que j'étais sous sa protection. Cela leur avait amplement suffit. Puis, il m'avait accompagnée jusqu'au lieu où se déroulait la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Avant de partir, il m'avait seulement dit que je devais me rendre vers la loge du ministre. Depuis cela ...je courais.

Je courais sans me retourner et sans demander mon chemin à personne. J'arrivais enfin lorsque je bousculai une femme blonde. Je m'excusai devant le regard perplexe du jeune garçon (que je reconnus aussitôt) qui se tenait à ses côtés. Je regardai autour de moi et me déplaçai comme une flèche en passant devant un groupe de personnes pour ensuite étouffer Harry d'une étreinte. Après l'avoir relâché, il me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Où ça ? m'inquiétai-je.

Il me montra un homme bedonnant avec un chapeau melon qui me regardait ébahi. Je m'approchai de lui et tendis ma main.

\- Monsieur le Ministre...

Il me prit la main et demanda:

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Je laissai un silence s'installer. Je voyais que beaucoup de gens autour de nous avaient interrompu leur conversation et attendaient ma réponse. Tout particulièrement intéressés, les Malefoy me regardaient. Je baissai la voix.

\- Je suis la jeune fille que Dumbledore voulait vous présenter aujourd'hui.

Il s'exclama illuminé et assez fort pour que tout ceux qui nous prêtaient attention puissent entendre.

\- Ah oui ! Le cas particulier, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore m'en a déjà un peu parler mais pas assez pour que je devine ce que vous me cachez avec tant de ferveur.

Je me sentis rougir. Pourquoi ? Peut-être n'étais-je pas encore habituée au regard d'autant de gens. Je baissai les yeux avant de dire:

\- Si vous n'aviez pas annulé l'entretien d'aujourd'hui, vous en sauriez à présent beaucoup plus sur la jeune fille que je suis.

Il me regarda surpris. Normal, j'avais parlé sèchement. Puis ses traits s'adoucirent.

\- Quelle impertinence ! J'attendrai donc avec encore plus d'impatience notre futur entretien.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Deux grands garçons roux s'approchèrent de moi L'un dit joyeusement:

\- Tu as vu comment tu viens de parler au Ministre. C'était génial ! Tu viens de surprendre le vieux Fudge et t'as tapé dans l'oeil des Malefoy.

Je soupirai en lançant un regard aux Malefoy qui discutaient avec le Ministre.

\- Ce n'est qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres...

Ils approuvèrent vivement puis se présentèrent; Fred et George Weasley.

Je passai toute la durée du match entre les deux et je n'avais sûrement jamais autant ri de ma vie. De vrais petits plaisantins ! Ensuite, le drame se déroula. Les Mangemorts, les cris, le feu et la foule incontrôlable, tous combinés ensemble. J'aurais pu crier de douleur tant cela me donnait mal à la tête. Je ne supportais pas la souffrance des autres et la mort lorsqu'elles m'entouraient. Je pouvais les sentir ou les entendre et cela depuis la mort de ma mère. Je remarquai qu'à chaque fois que je me trouvais dans une situation qui concernait Harry et les partisans de Voldemort ou lui-même, je savais exactement ce qu'il fallait faire comme si j'étais au courant de choses avant qu'elles ne se passent. Je ne savais pas encore que cela allait s'intensifier davantage encore lors de mon année à Poudlard pour ensuite se confirmer au moment où... Bon revenons à présent à ma rencontre avec le Ministre de la magie.

Le matin, j'avais quitté le Terrier en compagnie de Mr. Weasley. Il m'avait emmené avec lui jusqu'à une petite salle d'attente où je devais attendre Dumbledore qui ne tarda pas. L'attente se passa en silence puis le Ministre ouvrit la porte de son bureau et nous rentrâmes. Ce fut principalement Dumbledore qui parla. Ils discutèrent d'abord des évènements récents. Le Ministre s'agita. Dumbledore changea donc le sujet. Il expliqua l'essence de mes origines sous le regard avide de Fudge. Il insista surtout sur le fait qu'étant la première fée ...enfin demi-fée à être intégrée dans le monde de la sorcellerie, on devrait montrer un certain respect envers ma personne. Enfin, pour tout dire, Dumbledore préparait le terrain pour annoncer au Ministre l'identité de mon paternel. Ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder. Fudge se mit alors dans tous ses états mais il finit par se laisser convaincre que j'avais beaucoup souffert à cause de ce lien de parenté. Je ne représentais donc aucun danger. En dernier, Dumbledore pria Fudge de ne révéler à personne ce fameux lien de parenté - en tout cas pas pendant le temps où Sirius était encore recherché - et soutira son consentement pour mon entrée plutôt retardée à Poudlard. Après l'entretien, Dumbledore me raccompagna auprès de Mr. Weasley avant de partir là où d'autres affaires l'attendaient.

Le jour du départ pour Poudlard, je fus retenue par faute d'oubli d'achat de matériel essentiel. Personnellement je n'y avais pas pensé. On me promit de me livrer le matériel à Poudlard dans les plus brefs délais. Ayant, bien entendu, raté le Poudlard Express, je me rendis au château par le moyen que j'utilisais peu souvent; en volant. Je ne me transformais presque jamais pour cause de principes. Premièrement, je n'avais pas encore la maîtrise totale de cette transformation puisque j'avais dû m'enseigner moi-même, ne connaissant aucun autre hybride pour m'aider, et deuxièmement, depuis presque toute ma vie, je m'étais cachée aux yeux du monde. Je me posai devant les grilles de Poudlard, une heure après l'arrivée officielle des élèves. J'atterris plus particulièrement devant un homme au visage cireux et au nez crochu….

Cet homme au visage cireux et au nez crochu attirait invraisemblablement ma sympathie et je n'aurais pas su dire pourquoi ! Il me fascina même encore lorsqu'il me parla sur un ton froid:

\- En retard ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ?

Il me regarda de ses yeux d'un noir profond.

\- Et qui êtes-vous d'abord ?

Je réfléchis un moment avant de répondre car ses yeux qui me toisaient me donnaient la chair de poule et je me demandais pourquoi tant de froideur. Une frustration ? Un passé lourd ? Cela égaya ma curiosité. Je répondis ensuite naturellement:

\- Je suis le cas spécial.

Il me regarda avec dédain.

\- Vous ne pouvez paraître dans l'enceinte de l'école dans un pareil accoutrement, fit-il remarquer.

Je regardai ma jolie robe. Personnellement, je la trouvais bien mignonne mais je soupirai quand même, fermai les yeux et inspirai l'odeur de la nature qui m'entourait. J'ouvris mes yeux pour observer mon uniforme. Ce n'était pas exactement celui imposé par l'école mais je n'avais pas pu me retenir d'y ajouter un grain de mode. Je levai les yeux vers l'homme visiblement impressionné.

\- Voilà ! déclarai-je. Et vous ! Vous ne vous êtes pas encore présenté.

J'ajoutai un petit sourire enjoué à mes paroles mais il devint à nouveau impassible et se mit à marcher en direction du château. Je le rattrapai pour marcher à ses côtés. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer le château dont la beauté resplendissait à mes yeux.

\- Je suis Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions.

Je répondis en un sourire.

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, professeur ! Je m'appelle... Leana.

Je pénétrai alors pour la première fois dans le château et je pus enfin observer sa splendeur au complet. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant les grandes portes qui, je devinais, devaient être celles de la Grande Salle. Harry m'en avait parlé dans le courant de l'année passée lorsque je lui avais demandé de me décrire le château dans tous ses détails.  
Le professeur Rogue ouvrit les portes qui donnaient sur une immense salle dans laquelle étaient réunies cinq tables. Toute l'assemblée posa ses yeux sur le professeur Rogue puis sur moi. Je déglutis et me redressai pour marcher d'un pas léger derrière Rogue. Lorsque j'arrivai à la hauteur de mes amis, je leur adressai un petit signe de la main. Je n'avais averti aucun d'entre eux de ma future présence à Poudlard. Fred et George eurent l'air particulièrement ravi de me voir car je les voyais déjà comploter derrière mon dos. Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha de moi lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur. Il me regarda d'un air inquiet et me demanda:

\- Leana, comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

Je baissai la voix.

\- En volant. J'ai atterri devant les grilles du château et le professeur Rogue a eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner jusqu'ici.

Je lançai un magnifique sourire à Rogue qui fixa, tout à coup, le fond de la salle avec intérêt. Dumbledore se tourna vers les élèves tous très attentifs. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et commença ma présentation aux résidents de Poudlard.

\- Voici Leana...

Les murmures commencèrent.

\- Elle est un cas assez particulier... elle a raté trois années d'apprentissage et ne devra pas les rattraper. J'annonce donc avec plaisir aux quatrièmes années qu'ils auront une nouvelle camarade.

Des protestations des plus âgés fusèrent. Dumbledore continua son discours en serrant mon épaule comme pour que je lui transmette un peu de mon énergie.

\- J'aimerai, en autre, qu'en l'accueillant ici vous sachiez que Leana n'est pas comme vous et qu'elle ne fera pas les choses de la même façon. Toute l'assemblée, même les professeurs, demeuraient silencieux. - J'ai le plaisir de vous dire que nous accueillons pour la première fois à Poudlard...

Je fermai les yeux.

\- ...une fée.

Des exclamations de stupeur s'élevèrent. J'ouvris mes yeux et rayonnai. J'étais tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin m'intégrer au monde. A cet instant, je savais que tous mes moments de solitude prolongés n'allaient plus jamais exister. Dumbledore lança un bref regard à la chaise qui trônait à côté de moi et avertit:

\- Je pense que nous devrions passer au choix de ta future maison.

J'étouffai un cri de stupeur en voyant une vieille femme au visage sévère s'approcher de nous avec un morceau de cuir tout rapiécé entre les mains.

\- Mais! Je...je pensais rejoindre mes amis, balbutiai-je, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'inquiéter !

Je vis Fred et George exploser de rire et la vieille femme m'ordonna sèchement:

\- Assis !

Je lui obéis et fermai les yeux avant de sentir le Choixpeau glisser sur le haut de mon crâne. Il se réveilla soudainement et commença à réfléchir à haute voix.

\- Oh ! s'écria le Choixpeau. Quelle magnifique ascendance de sang-pur ! Une excellente caractéristique pour voler tout droit à Serpentard.

Je regardai la table de ces derniers et aperçus le garçon blond qui avait presque causé la perte de Buck. Je fis une grimace de dégoût. Non, pas Serpentard ! Je sus à cette instant qu'Harry priait aussi pour que je n'aille pas à Serpentard. Le Choixpeau, par contre, s'exclama:

\- J'aperçois aussi beaucoup de courage et une magie très pure, beaucoup de grandeur, de bonté et de gentillesse.

Il laissa un moment de suspens où l'on put sentir la tension dans la salle avant de dire :

\- Gryffondor !

Après que le Choixpeau ait crié " Gryffondor!", je souris et le remerciai. On le ôta de ma tête et je pus rejoindre en sautillant la table des Gryffondors qui acclamaient la décision du Choixpeau magique. Je m'assis entre Fred et George qui s'étaient empressé de me faire une place. Je demandai ironiquement:

\- Je vous ai manqué ?

Ils me sourirent et Fred déclara:

\- Tout le monde voulait t'avoir dans sa propre maison mais c'est nous qui t'avons héritée. Les Serpentards doivent être en rage à cause du trophée qui vient de glisser de leurs mains pour aller tout droit dans les mains de l'ennemi.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et moi explosâmes de rire. Je souris à Harry qui me regardait des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il devait être heureux d'avoir au moins une fois dans sa vie quelqu'un qu'il pouvait considérer comme étant de sa famille auprès de lui. En y réfléchissant, je le considérais déjà comme un frère et un meilleur ami. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu alors que je ne l'avais pas côtoyé depuis bientôt douze ans si je comptais l'année dernière. En effet, mon père, pendant mes premières années de vie, avait l'habitude de m'amener chez les Potter où je jouais avec Harry. Ainsi, il avait plus de temps pour s'occuper de ma mère souffrante.

En allant à la salle commune de Gryffondor, un seul sujet de conversation persistait: le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Fred et George se plaignaient de ne pas avoir l'âge requis tandis qu'Hermione et moi discutions des élèves des autres écoles, à savoir ceux de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons. Nous parlâmes de la France car Hermione y avait passé ses dernières vacances. Je connaissais très bien le pays et sa culture pour y avoir vagabondé pendant près de quatre années consécutives. Le professeur McGonagall, notre directrice de maison, m'expliqua encore comment se passaient les journées à Poudlard et me demanda quelles branches je voulais choisir. Au plus grand hasard, je choisis les mêmes options qu'Harry et Ron. Je ne fus donc pas étonnée le lendemain de me retrouver avec le même horaire qu'eux. Nous commençâmes avec un cours de métamorphose qui ne me plus guère puisque je n'avais pas de baguette magique (oui j'étais plus fée que sorcière à vrai dire). Je devais donc suivre mon intuition. Malheureusement, on ne m'avait pas épargné des devoirs qui ne rentraient pas en ligne de compte avec mes pouvoirs. Je devais apprendre toute la théorie des sorciers pour ne pas la pratiquer par la suite. Mais, contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginé, la théorie fut une part de travail qui m'amusa tout de suite, et même si mes résultats n'étaient pas encore si excellents que ceux d'Hermione, je pouvais dire que j'étais bien meilleure en théorie qu'en pratique.

Vint, enfin, à la plus grande déception d'Harry et de Ron, le premier cours de potion avec Rogue et par-dessus le marché partagé avec les Serpentards. A la fin du cours, je fus félicitée par la majorité de mes camarades. Certains Serpentards me regardaient visiblement impressionnés et d'autres, avec aversion, juraient dans mon dos. Pour en dire plus, j'avais tenu tête à Rogue lorsqu'il avait voulu tester son autorité sur moi et enlever quelques points à Gryffondor quant à la médiocrité de ma potion. Je lui avais répondu qu'a mon avis, à moins qu'il n'ait besoin de lunettes et n'ait pas les yeux en face des trous, que ma potion, par rapport à la recette donnée, n'était pas excellente mais pas non plus médiocre comparée à la plupart des autres (exceptée celle d'Hermione bien entendu). Le professeur Rogue m'avait regardé furieux puis il avait annoncé la fin du cours. J'étais réjouie de ne pas laisser indifférent et impassible le professeur le plus insupportable d'après mes sources.

Après le dîner, je fus accostée par les deux jumeaux Weasley. Les nouvelles allaient si vite que je fus félicitée par les plus grands chenapans de l'école. Mais ils n'étaient pas venu que pour cela. Fred me demanda:

\- Tu avais dit que tu savais bien chanter...

George continua:

\- Et nous aimerions bien que tu nous en donnes la preuve.

Il haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. Je soupirai:

\- Et vous ? Vous vous en sortez comment ?

Fred éclata de rire.

\- Bien… enfin pour ce qui est de chanter sous la douche, je peux t'assurer que nous sommes les meilleurs !

George, quant à lui, s'impatienta:

\- N'essaie surtout pas de changer de sujet. On te lâchera pas, ça tu peux en être sûre.

Il adressa un clin d'oeil à son frère jumeau. Sachant que je n'avais aucune chance de leur échapper, je saisis l'occasion pour révéler au monde un peu de mon pouvoir. J'inspirai la force et l'énergie de la nature pour laisser une mélodie emplir l'espace. Puis, j'entamai la chanson tout en m'imaginant de ne pas être le centre de l'attention.

\- Nous, nous ne disposons pas à vous soucier de rien parce que nous avons obtenu le feu, et nous brûlons un enfer d'une chose.

Je chantais comme si je leur parlais. Ils étaient surpris par mon jeu d'acteur. J'avoue que quand on est seul pendant des années, il nous arrive de trouver des occupations quelques peu hors du commun (ou pas!).

\- Ils, qu'ils vont nous voir depuis l'espace. Light It Up, comme nous sommes les étoiles de la race humaine.

Je me détachai d'eux et commençai à avancer vers la cour qui s'ouvrait devant moi, les bras tendus à l'horizontal, je tournoyai sur moi-même, sautillai et laissai émaner la joie que la chanson me procurait telle une énergie qui affluait de moi.

\- Lorsque les lumières se sont bas, ils ne savent ce qu'ils ont entendu. Frappez le match, jouer fort, donner de l'amour dans le monde. Nous soulèverons nos mains, brillant vers le ciel.

Je levai les bras au ciel et des étincelles jaillirent de mes paumes. Certains élèves, enfin la majorité de ceux qui étaient présent dans la cour et les couloirs alentours, me regardaient étonnés et séduits. J'en fis abstraction et continuai:

\- Parce que nous avons obtenu le feu.

Je tournoyai sur moi-même envahie par la chaleur de la musique et de ses paroles.

\- Nous pouvons l'allumer. Donc, ils ne peuvent pas l'éteindre

J'aperçus les visages d'Harry et de Malefoy.

\- Et on va le laisser brûler, brûler Burn.

Tout à coup, les cierges et les bougies des chandeliers s'allumèrent. Les élèves se retournèrent surpris. Oui, c'était mes pouvoirs qui s'emportaient. C'était de la magie régie par la nature et mes sentiments, belle et pure.

\- On va le laisser brûler !

Je finis sur ce mot et comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé les lumières s'éteignirent. Je repris mon souffle. Je me figeai à la vue de tous ces regards braqués sur moi mais je souris en voyant les jumeaux bouche bée. George fut celui qui ouvrit la bouche en premier:

\- Je crois que je viens de perdre mon pari.

Il sortit de sa poche quelques mornilles et les tendit à Fred. Mon sourire s'effaça instantanément. Je les regardai frustrée d'avoir été manipulée de la sorte pour faire l'objet d'un stupide pari.

\- Vous avez osé parier sur moi ?!

Fred me regarda apeuré mais dit gentiment:

\- Tu nous as beaucoup étonné...

Puis en un sourire enjoué:

\- Mais un pari reste un pari !

\- Tu dois me promettre de continuer à chanter. C'était extraordinaire !

Je regardai George. Il tirait la même tête qu'un poisson et cela m'aida à retrouver le sourire. Je les laissai seuls afin de rejoindre Harry qui avait prévu de jouer un peu au Quidditch avec Ron. J'avais demandé si je pouvais les accompagner et ils avaient dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à cela. Je m'assis dans les tribunes après avoir parlé durant tout le trajet de mes pouvoirs magiques.

Je les regardai voler sur leur balai. Je trouvais ces engins très peu sécurisés, même dangereux, mais bon lorsqu'on avait pas d'ailes, il fallait bien trouver un autre moyen d'atteindre le ciel.  
Harry s'arrêta soudainement et regarda sur le bord du terrain. Un groupe de Serpentards, mené par Drago Malefoy était arrivé sur le terrain. Ils allèrent s'installer dans les tribunes à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi. Harry vola vers moi.

\- Il le fait vraiment exprès, marmonna-t-il agacé.

Je lui souris et lui caressai avec affection la joue.

\- Fais abstraction de ces petits emmerdeurs… tant qu'ils n'embêtent pas.

Il me sourit en retour et déclara les yeux soudain pétillants:

\- En fait, tu es une fée. Est-ce que tu… enfin comment est-ce que tu fais pour voler ?

Je lui lançai un regard de défi.

\- Hey Harry ! Tu viens ?

Harry se tourna en direction de Ron.

\- Oui, j'arrive ! Il allait s'éloigner lorsque je pris ma décision.

\- Harry, attends !

J'inspirai l'air frais dans mes poumons et laissai l'énergie de la nature m'envelopper et prendre possession de mon corps. L'effet fut instantané. Je rayonnai tandis que l'énergie me dessinait de nouveaux vêtements. Un picotement dans le dos m'avertit que c'était fini. Le flux d'énergie autour de moi s'estompa automatiquement. Les yeux d'Harry était fixé sur la nouvelle apparence dans laquelle la nature m'avait transformée. Mes cheveux tombaient en légères boucles dans mon dos où de fins rubans s'entrecroisaient dévoilant ma peau claire. Ma robe s'arrêtait à la moitié de mes cuisses et était de couleur verte avec des rubans rose pâle à ses extrémités. Quant à mes ailes, elles étaient grandes et joliment dessinées. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient verte pâle et parsemées d'une pluie de points bleus. En un élan, je m'élançai dans les airs. Ron me lança le Souaffle. Je l'attrapai avec aisance. Je filai ensuite à toute vitesse devant Harry et marquai, laissant Ron béât et Harry émerveillé. Je fis une pirouette sur moi-même et observai qu'il manquait une balle de plus à la caisse qui les contenait. Je remarquai vite qu'il s'agissait d'un des deux cognards. Soudain, inquiète, je regardai autour de moi. Je pus voir ce que je venais de m'imaginer. Le cognard fonçait tout droit sur le groupe habillé de vert et qui n'y prêtait pas du tout attention. Il visait plus particulièrement le garçon au cheveux trop blond pour être caractérisé comme blond. Prise par un élan d'adrénaline, je fonçai plus vite que le cognard et pus me placer à temps en face de la balle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire mais je tendis les mains devant moi comme pour me protéger de l'impact et concentrai toute mon énergie sur le cognard. Une lueur d'un blanc éblouissant jaillit devant moi faisant office de bouclier. La lueur prit la forme d'un dragon blanc et celui-ci s'élança vers le cognard. Sa gueule avala la balle qui retomba inerte sur le sol comme vidée de son âme. Epuisée, je tombai à genou. J'entendis Harry crier mon nom et puis tout devint noir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le noir.

J'ouvris les yeux et clignai quelques fois de mes longs cils avant de pouvoir identifier le lieu où je me trouvais. Je vis le visage du professeur McGonagall penchée sur moi. Elle semblait visiblement inquiète.

\- Leana regardez-moi s'il-vous-plaît.

Je la regardai du mieux que je pouvais mais j'avais une telle envie de dormir que je fermai à nouveau mes yeux. Je l'entendis dire à madame Pomfresh.

\- Avez-vous une idée de ce qui a bien pu lui arriver car les explications de monsieur Potter ont été certes exactes mais peu utiles ?

\- Minerva…je crains que Leana ne soit la seule à connaître les fonctionnalités époustouflantes de son corps. Je peux expliquer cela uniquement par le fait qu'elle s'est vidée d'énergie vitale.

Intelligente, la madame Pomfresh. Son raisonnement était à deux détails près juste. Harry fit son entrée au moment où je commençais à me sentir mieux.

\- Monsieur Potter, cingla la voix de McGonagall. Je vous ai interdit de venir voir mademoiselle Leana. Une interdiction reste une interdiction !

Je choisis ce moment pour réagir. J'articulai donc lentement.

\- Harry…

Je sentis alors sa mains se glisser dans la mienne en la serrant avec douceur. J'ouvris les yeux. Harry me regardait inquiet. Je lui souris et dis:

\- C'est bon… de toute manière, ça m'arrive tout le temps.

Harry soupira.

\- Tu m'as flanquée une de ces frousses. T'imagine ce que j'aurais dû dire à Si….

Je lui plaquai la main juste à temps sur les lèvres avant que Rogue ne rentre dans la pièce et dise sur un ton dur:

\- Potter, ne devriez-vous pas être en train de manger dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de vos camarades ?

Je devinai qu'il avait suivi Harry dans l'espoir d'enlever quelques points à Gryffondor. Trop bête pour lui ! Il me vit et son visage passa de jaune cireux à rouge. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un petit clin d'oeil enjôleur et déclarai:

\- Bonjour professeur ! Malheureusement, je crains qu'Harry n'ait d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant.

Le professeur McGonagall prit la relève en lui expliquant l'histoire depuis le soi-disant début et insista sur le fait que j'avais sûrement sauvé la vie d'un des élèves de sa maison.

\- Quoi ! Drago ?

Il me regarda avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller. Notre directrice de maison se tourna alors vers moi et me demanda ce que j'avais fait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je lui expliquai mon lien avec l'énergie de la nature qui pouvait être parfois aussi bien capricieuse que généreuse. Elle me demanda aussi si l'état dans lequel je m'étais retrouvée était grave. Je lui répondis en la rassurant que je récupérais normalement très vite. Convaincue que j'allais mieux, elle me donna l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie. Arrivée à la salle commune de Gryffondor, une huée de personnes dont, pour la majorité, je ne connaissais même pas le nom, se rua sur moi en posant des questions diverses sur mes pouvoirs. Harry et moi rejoignîmes Ron et Hermione. Ron s'inquiéta à mon sujet mais je le rassurai. J'avais juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'allais donc dans le dortoir des filles afin de me reposer. Le lendemain fut une journée tranquille. Nous eûmes notre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Pour ma part c'était le cours le plus intéressant qui existait, bien que le professeur Maugrey Fol'Oeil ne m'inspirait guère confiance. Il était certes sympathique et Harry l'appréciait beaucoup mais j'avais le même sentiment dans le ventre que j'avais déjà depuis un moment. J'étais sûre que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Après un cours partagé avec les Serpentards et une brève rencontre avec des élèves de Serdaigle, j'avais fait deux découvertes. Premièrement, je ne supportais pas la rivalité entre maisons et deuxièmement, Harry avait un petit faible pour Cho Chang, une cinquième année de Serdaigle. Après les cours, pendant qu'Harry et Ron révisait avec Hermione, je m'installai sur un muret d'où je pouvais observer la belle nature qui s'étendait à perte de vue autour de Poudlard. Mon livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal posé sur les genoux, je me plongeai dans ma lecture. Cela me fascinait de voir comment les Sorciers peinaient à expliquer le courage et l'adrénaline par des mots plus «scientifiques ». Ses sentiments restaient au final indéfinissables. Personne ne pouvait savoir à l'avance comment il réagirait lors d'une situation dangereuse, surtout s'il ne l'avait encore jamais expérimentée. Des gloussements interrompirent ma lecture. Drago Malefoy se tenait devant moi l'air visiblement blasé. Un groupe de Serpentards ricanaient à côté de lui. Ils auraient pu bientôt s'étouffer tant ils ne contrôlaient plus leurs jacassements. J'essayai de soutenir son regard mais il détourna les yeux. Quel imbécile ! Froidement je demandai:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je crois qu'il fut choqué par le ton que j'avais employé car il me regarda surpris. Mais son regard regagna vite son impassibilité et sa froideur.

\- Le professeur m'a demandé de te remercier pour ce qui s'est passé hier. Il a dit à ma plus grande déplaisance que je te devais quelque chose.

Je soupirai et l'observai. Il regardait ses amis fier comme un coq. Je fus soudainement prise par une folle envie de découvrir ce qu'il y avait sous sa couche de glace et son arrogance. J'eus une idée.

\- Voudrais-tu passer le reste de l'après-midi avec moi ?

A présent, Drago était rouge écrevisse. Ses amis s'étaient tous tus. Un silence régnait.

\- Comme ça tu m'auras rendu mon dû, ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

Ses amis mecs l'encourageaient tandis que les filles me regardaient la haine dans les yeux. Cette situation commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. C'est pourquoi je criai presque:

\- C'est bon mon père est un sang pur et ma mère une créature rare. Je ne vais quand même pas te souiller !

Sur ce, je lui pris la main et l'entraînai dans le parc de Poudlard. Le soir arrivait et je voulais absolument profiter du moment pour me rapprocher de l'objectif que je m'étais fixé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? La question avait fusé si durement que je ne pus m'empêcher de me fâcher.

\- Rien ! Je veux simplement passer du temps avec toi pour apprendre à te connaître sous un autre angle de ce que j'ai déjà pu observer. Tu es froid, égocentrique et hyper arrogant ! Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça…

Je pus observer sa grimace et j'ajoutai donc:

\- Et en plus, cela ne devrait pas te gêner d'être en compagnie d'une jolie fille. Viens ! Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Je m'avançai vers la forêt interdite lorsque Drago me retint par le bras.

\- On ne peut pas y aller !

\- T'inquiète ! Avec moi, tu risques encore moins de choses qu'avec Hagrid.

Quel froussard ! Il me regardait suppliant. Mais il me suivit quand même. Nous pénétrâmes dans la fraîcheur de la forêt. J'inspirai cette air empli d'énergies diverses. La nature était depuis toujours ma maison et je m'y sentais comme chez moi. Je tendis l'oreille; des bruits de sabots, des craquements, un ruissellement d'eau. C'est alors qu'une énergie pure s'empara de mes sens. Je serrai la main de Drago, devenue moite de peur. Je l'entraînai encore plus loin dans la forêt. Je courais presque car je ne voulais en aucun cas rater le spectacle qui nous attendait à quelques mètres de là. Je sentis alors un horrible pressentiment monter en moi. Je n'aurai pas pu préciser de quoi il s'agissait mais j'avais une affreuse boule au ventre. Heureusement, je pus en faire abstraction lorsque je vis ce qui se présentait devant nous. C'était le plus bel acte de la nature qui existait dans ce bas-monde: la naissance d'un nouvel être vivant.

Une licorne d'un blanc presque translucide venait de donner vie à un petit être frêle encore tout rose. Je serrai la main de Drago. Elle s'était détendue. Je risquai un regard vers lui. Il avait l'air fasciné et ses traits du visage étaient plus relâchés. Je lui fis signe de ne surtout rien dire et de ne pas bouger. Je lâchai ensuite sa main et laissai l'énergie de la terre déferler en moi. L'effet fut instantané. Je me sentais si puissante dans cette endroit rempli d'une magie d'une telle pureté. Lentement, je m'approchai de la jeune mère qui avait déjà émit un hennissement craintif à la vue de Drago. Je la caressai tendrement. Elle me renifla, sentit ma bonté et la pureté de mes attentions et hennit doucement. Les licornes étaient des êtres intelligents et laissaient approcher seulement les gens dont le coeur était presque aussi pur que le leur. Son petit essaya de se lever pour la première fois mais il retomba bien vite sur ses genoux. Je ris joyeusement à la vue de ce spectacle. La maman se leva pour aller lécher son petit et l'encourager au premier exploit de sa vie. Je lançai un regard à Drago. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis et il ressemblait, à présent, à un jeune adolescent gentil et doux. On ne remarquait plus son air narquois et arrogant qu'il avait habituellement. Je devais avouer qu'ainsi il était beau. J'aurai même pu dire qu'il ressemblait à un prince mais pas à un prince des glaces mais à un prince généreux et chaleureux. Ses cheveux paraissaient, eux, moins blanc mais plus blond. Son masque était tombé…

J'avais sous les yeux la preuve que j'avais voulu avoir depuis le début de notre escapade. Il y avait du bon dans la personne de Drago Malefoy ! Je lui fis signe d'approcher.

\- Viens, murmurai-je.

Il me regarda surpris et secoué comme si je venais de le sortir d'une transe. Son regard stoppa sur la licorne qui léchait son petit et comme libéré de quelque chose qui le retenait, il s'approcha lentement de moi. Une fois à mes côtés, il murmura:

\- Regarde.

Je me retournai pour voir le petit être frêle s'efforcer de se hisser sur ses jambes. Sa mère l'encourageait avec des petits coups de museau. J'entendis alors derrière moi un murmure à peine audible.

\- Sois fort…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque le poulain se stabilisa sur ses quatre jambes. Je me tournai vers Drago. Il souriait les yeux pétillants. Il me regarda et je lui dis en tirant la langue:

\- Tu vois, j'avais raison !

Il sursauta. Le bébé licorne reniflait sa main. Les deux se regardèrent surpris, l'un par ce qu'il venait de faire et l'autre par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Drago, avec un sourire fraternel, commença à gratouiller la peau rose du petit. Je sentis la maman s'approcher doucement de moi. Dans l'air, il n'y avait plus de crainte, il n'y avait plus que le bonheur et la pureté du moment.

Nous retournâmes peu après en silence au château. Lorsque nous arrivâmes vers la Grande Salle, Drago brisa le silence.

\- Merci Leana, c'était…

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots et balbutiait.

\- …différent.

J'attendis la suite avec impatience mais une sixième année de Serpentard passa à côté de nous. Elle nous regarda longuement. Lorsque je me tournai à nouveau vers Drago, son visage avait reprit sa froideur et son arrogance habituelles.

\- Mais ne pense pas que ça va changer quoi que ce soit à mon attitude ou autre… Ça n'arrivera jamais !

Sur ce il me planta là. Je n'étais pourtant pas malheureuse. J'avais eu mes preuves et cela m'avait entièrement satisfaite même si cela semblait n'avoir été qu'un rêve…

Les sorciers de Durmstrang et sorcières de Beauxbâtons arrivèrent et la vie quotidienne du château fut bouleversée. Tout le monde était focalisé sur une seule chose: le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. On en parlait tellement que je commençais à fuir ces quatre mots comme les gens le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien que dans mon cas c'était plus par agacement et exaspération que par peur. Je vivais ma petite vie inintéressante et peu passionnante en événements. Je n'étais pas parvenue à intégrer le trio déjà conçu d'Harry, Ron et Hermione mais je m'entendais tout de même à merveille avec eux… disons juste que je ne passais pas tout mon temps avec eux. C'est alors, perdue dans mes réflexions sur ma vie qui prenait la tournure d'une routine ennuyante, que je fis une rencontre qui m'enchanta beaucoup. Je ne le vis tout d'abord pas et lui fonçai dedans (un classique j'avoue). Mes affaires éparpillées à terre, je m'empressai de les ramasser. Accroupi en face de moi, c'est lui qui engagea la conversation.

\- Salut ! Tu es la nouvelle ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et de dire ironiquement:

\- Sans blague ! A croire que tu n'étais pas là au début de l'année.

Il me sourit.

\- En effet, ça aurait été peu probable… quelle tristesse que tu ne sois pas venue chez Poufsouffle ! Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait plus d'un heureux.

Il m'avait tendu une perche. Je restais une femme malgré tout donc je ne pus m'empêcher de demander:

\- Et toi ? Tu aurais été heureux ?

Ma franchise le déstabilisa d'abord. Il se leva et moi de même avant de dire:

\- Tu es un rare trophée et je crois que tout le monde te vois un peu comme ça.

Cette réponse aurait pu flatter mon égo mais quelque chose y était dérangeant.

\- Alors si je suis un objet si précieux et convoité, je pourrai directement rivaliser avec la coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Ma remarque avait fusé, glaciale.

\- Excuse-moi…

Je le regardai. Il était sincère. La peine et le regret se lisait dans ses yeux gris. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que ces yeux chaleureux ressemblaient tellement à ceux de Malefoy mais les siens étaient malheureusement froids et glacials. Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à lui ? Ah oui ! Il m'avait lâchement laissée tomber sans même dire au revoir. Je ne l'avais plus croisé depuis, à croire qu'il m'évitait. Je ris intérieurement en imaginant Malefoy s'efforcer de ne pas me croiser. Mes yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ces yeux gris empli de sincérité et de chaleur.

\- C'est bête, vraiment. J'ai juste répété ce que j'ai si souvent entendu. Excuse- moi… C'est stupide car je suis le premier à dire à tout le monde que tu n'es pas un objet.

\- Merci.

Il me regarda perplexe.

\- Tu es sincère… Je le vois. J'accepte tes excuses et t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas.

Je lui souris chaleureusement. Il éclata de rire.

\- Les Gryffondors ne t'ont jamais dit que tu as un sourire à faire tomber tout ce qui se trouve autour de toi.

Je ripostai avec humour.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas tombé… Il ne doit pas être si éblouissant que ça alors.

Ses yeux pétillaient. C'était impressionnant. Il détourna les yeux en rigolant et me laissa seule après avoir dit:

\- Une fille qui n'arrive même pas accepter un compliment…

C'est bon ! J'étais décidée. Seule et abandonnée avec mes livres entre les bras dans un couloir, j'étais décidée. J'appréciais ce garçon et surtout son humour qui était tout aussi charmant que lui.

Le soir, je rejoignis le trio pour rendre visite à Hagrid ce qui fut guère amusant car celui-ci passa son temps à nous parler de la très chère madame Maxime. Nous rîmes beaucoup lorsque dans un élan d'espoir j'essayai de lui apprendre quelques phrases et mots en français. Ma journée était drôlement réussie mais la nuit vint tout gâcher...

 _Il y avait un homme, un serpent et une lumière verte. Je ne vis pas plus mais je ressentis de la peur, une grande peur et un pressentiment affreux. Une coupe de feu qui dégageait une lueur rouge sang, des bruits de gens qui criaient, souffraient puis un billet._

Je me réveillai en sueur et m'empressai de prendre une douche en essayant de me rappeler des détails de mon rêve mais seulement deux choses me restèrent: le serpent et le billet. C'était comme si mon cerveau voulait que je lie les deux choses mais je n'y arrivais pas. Comment associer un vulgaire serpent avec un simple papier ? Le soir du tirage pour le Tournoi approchait à grand pas et enfin il arriva (j'étais bien heureuse que l'excitation des plus jeunes de trouver un moyen de participer au Tournoi retombe). Je rentrai dans la Grande Salle avec une boule au ventre. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer à quoi il était dû. A de l'excitation ? Probablement. Je m'assis à la table des Gryffondors à côté d'Hermione lorsque je croisai des yeux gris. C'était le garçon charmant de l'autre jour. Il me salua gentiment de la main et je fis de même. Hermione se pressa de me demander apparemment surprise:

\- Tu connais Diggory ?

\- Ah… oui, je l'ai croisé une fois dans les couloirs et nous avons parlé.

Je demandai avec un sourire au coin:

\- Pourquoi donc cette question, chère Hermione?

Elle rougit.

\- Je voulais juste savoir… C'est un bon parti en tout cas. C'est le mec le plus prisé de Poudlard enfin…

\- Ah bon ! Il y a quelqu'un qui lui fait concurrence ?

Elle réfléchit et son visage se tordit en une grimace de dégoût.

\- Ouais, enfin chacun ses goûts mais sache que celui qui l'égale de près… bah c'est cette imbécile de Drago Malefoy.

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Ah bon ? Il y a des filles qui arrivent faire abstraction de ses grands airs.

Hermione rit de bon coeur avec moi. Quelque chose glaça mon sang. Je levai les yeux et croisaient les siens. Ils dégageaient une telle froideur que je m'arrêtai aussitôt de rire. Il m'en voulait et toute cette haine il la mettait dans son regard. C'était terrifiant. Je détournai les yeux. Le moment tant attendu débuta et un silence régnait mais il allait bientôt être rompu. En effet, ce qui suivit me glaça encore plus le sang que l'aurait fait mille regard froid de Malefoy. Harry était en danger ou plutôt quelqu'un voulait mettre Harry en danger et cela était impardonnable. Je repensai à mon rêve. La partie du billet venait d'être résolue sous mes yeux et mon mauvais pressentiment me rongeait l'estomac. J'attendis qu'Harry revienne dans la salle commune pour lui sauter dessus. J'étais seule car Hermione était déjà allé se coucher et Ron… il en voulait à Harry.

\- Harry fais attention… j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

\- T'inquiète Leana, me rassura-t-il. Dumbledore et les autres professeurs sont déjà assez agités comme ça…

Il soupira et me regarda tristement.

\- Ce n'était pas moi Leana, crois-moi.

Je le pris dans mes bras et lui soufflai:

\- Jamais…mais au grand jamais, j'aurai un jour cru cela.

Un fardeau lui pesait à nouveau sur les épaules. Ne serait-il donc jamais tranquille ? La pensée que quelqu'un s'efforçait de mettre Harry en difficulté m'insupportait grandement. Mais personne ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Les dés étaient jetés.

Alea jacta est…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

I see you...

C'était fou comment les gens pouvaient être influençables. Ils sont capables de croire des choses sans s'efforcer de déceler la vérité. Les jours avaient passé et pas une minute ne s'était écoulée sans une remarque quelconque et désobligeante envers Harry. Jaloux… oui, ils l'étaient tous et certains prenaient un malin plaisir d'utiliser la situation pour déchainer leur haine contre mon ami… Et moi, dans tout ça, je n'arrivais pas à l'aider. Un jour arriva où tout ce qui se passa fut de trop. J'aperçus Harry lorsqu'il bouscula des élèves qui portaient l'affreux badge « Potter pue ». Il voulait parler à Diggory qui était assis au milieu de ses potes qui huaient heureux « Potter, tu pues ! ». J'aurais pu les frapper… Je savais ce qu'Harry voulait faire. Il était tellement gentil et pensait aux autres, lui au moins. Lorsqu' Harry continua son chemin, je croisai le regard de Diggory et en profitai pour lui lancer un regard noir. Il détourna les yeux. Bien fait pour lui ! Il était beaucoup trop occupé à entretenir sa réputation et faisait tout pour qu'elle ne sombre pas dans les abysses. J'observai Harry avoir une altercation avec Ron. Je me demandai quand Ron allait enfin comprendre qu'il agissait comme un parfait imbécile et que, lui, n'aurait eu aucune chance de survivre une seule minute dans ce tournoi. Il aurait dû plutôt être heureux de ne pas devoir y participer. Mais ces garçons avec leur manie de faire le concours de « celui qui fera pipi le plus loin ». Je voulus rejoindre Harry lorsque Malefoy l'amorça. Celui-là… il n'en perdait jamais une ! J'en avais sérieusement marre de ces querelles d'enfant qui m'entouraient. Je voulus dire à Harry de faire attention lorsque ce dernier se dirigeait vers moi et que Malefoy sortit sa baguette rageusement. Mais le professeur Fol'Oeil fut plus rapide et Drago fut transformé en une fouine blanche. J'étouffai un cri de surprise et courus vers le professeur qui s'acharnait sur un imbécile qui le méritait… Non! C'était un élève comme tout le monde ! Harry riait aux éclats. J'avouai. C'était marrant de voir Malefoy réduit à un état si pitoyable.

\- Professeur, arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Il me regarda et comme si je n'avais rien dit, continua son manège. Les élèves qui s'étaient approchés riaient tandis que les amis de Malefoy couinaient comme des souris effrayées. Déterminée, je me postai entre le professeur et le pauvre Malefoy (ou devrais je plutôt dire le pauvre animal effrayé), aggripai le pelage blanc de la fouine et la hissai pour la réfugier entre mes bras. C'est ainsi que je m'en allai sous le regard ahuri de tous ceux qui étaient sur place. Malefoy (bête comme il était) essaya de s'échapper de mon étreinte mais pour toute réponse, je le serrai plus fort contre ma poitrine ce qui lui fit lâcher un petit gémissement. Je n'aurai su dire comment l'interpréter mais avec un sourire au coin, je lui dis doucement:

\- Drago, à ta place, je ne me plaindrais pas. Sens-toi plutôt honoré car c'est d'une place privilégiée dont tu profites en ce moment.

Il arrêta soudainement de bouger. Je ris et le regardai.

\- Tu es bien plus docile en fouine qu'en sorcier.

Les yeux noirs du petit animal s'obscurcirent. Je l'avais vexé. Heureuse de mon petit triomphe, je souris. - Allez, je vais t'amener chez McGonagall. Elle saura quoi faire…

Je me dirigeai en silence vers le bureau de ma directrice de maison.

\- Malefoy… pour qu'il n'y aille pas de malentendu, ironisai-je. Je ne fais pas cela par compassion pour toi mais plutôt parce que j'ai pitié d'un petit animal sans défense.

J'accompagnai mes paroles d'un petit rire. Je ne pensais pas entièrement ce que j'avais dit mais je voulais qu'il se sente à l'aise par rapport à la situation. En réponse à ce que je venais de dire, il me mordit gentiment le doigt. Je le regardai et caressai son museau de mon index. Je murmurai:

\- Vilain garçon.

Les babines de l'animal s'étirèrent. Il souriait… enfin c'était ce que j'en déduisis. Arrivés devant la porte du bureau du professeur de métamorphose, je frappai trois fois et la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage sévère de la vieille femme.

\- Que voulez-vous, mademoiselle Leana ?

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur l'animal lové contre ma poitrine et un de ses sourcils se leva.

\- Oui, commençai-je. Nous avons eu un petit problème.

\- Lequel ? demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète. Venez-en aux faits.

\- Voyez-vous, dis-je lentement en appuyant sur chaque mot, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se trouve que j'ai ici monsieur Drago Malefoy. C'est le professeur Fol'Oeil qui…

\- Donnez-le-moi, dit-elle vivement en le prenant par le peau du cou avant de le poser à terre. Il n'avait aucun droit de faire cela ! J'espère que Dumbledore ne laissera pas passer une chose… si absurde ! C'est pourtant interdit !

Je me sentis obligé d'intervenir dans son monologue.

\- Madame, il serait peut-être préférable que vous vous calmiez. J'ai sauvé monsieur Malefoy à temps des griffes du professeur Fol'Oeil et il se porte très bien, soyez-en rassurée.

J'avais quelque peu exagéré sur mes propos car je n'avais jamais vu McGonagall perdre son sang-froid. Cela était effectivement inquiétant. Il suffit d'un coup de baguette expert pour que Malefoy reprenne sa forme originelle. On pouvait voir que le professeur bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

\- Excusez-moi, je vais aller de ce pas trouver le professeur Dumbledore.

Elle s'en alla nous laissant seuls. Je n'osais pas regarder l'expression du visage qu'il avait. Je redoutais son masque de froideur.

\- Tu aurais pu la remercier tout de même, le réprimandai-je.

Ma réplique fut accueillie par un silence. Après quelques secondes, il soupira.

\- Tu devrais savoir que cela ne me ressemble pas.

Je voulus répliquer mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Je sentis sa présence toute proche de moi. Je levai les yeux et aperçus son léger sourire. En me frôlant, il me murmura tout bas:

\- Et je ne pourrais pas dire que je ne regrette pas déjà de ne plus être entre tes bras.

Ainsi, il partit me laissant perplexe. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela et je n'aurais jamais imaginer qu'il puisse être si…si…sensuel. Je rougis. Par Merlin, Drago Malefoy me faisait rougir et moi, innocente, je l'avais serré contre mes seins sans arrières-pensées ! Mes joues me brûlaient. Comment avais-je pus être si naïve ? Comment avais-je pu croire un seul instant que Drago Malefoy était encore un petit garçon ? J'étais gênée et vexée… vexée par moi-même, ma gentillesse et mon innocence.

\- Leana !

Je sursautai, extirpée de force de mes ruminations internes. C'était Harry et il me regardait le regard sombre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Il le méritait amplement Leana ! Tu ne comprends pas cela ?!

Je répliquai calmement:

-Harry… C'est un élève et les professeurs n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la métamorphose comme punition.

Je voyais qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais je fus plus rapide.

\- Harry… Malefoy est un élève comme nous. C'est peut-être un parfait imbécile mais il reste humain. Il se sent même si faible et inférieur qu'il est obligé de faire du mal aux autres pour s'affirmer. Ces querelles, Harry, elles sont insensées et bêtes. En plus, ça affligent tout le monde. Si tu n'arrives pas à cesser ces hostilités alors ignore-le tout bonnement et peut-être qu'il cessera…un peu… peut-être. Harry, reste le bon et ne penche pas du côté mauvais.

Son regard s'adoucit et il parut soudainement affligé. Mes paroles l'avaient touché visiblement car il dit:

\- Tu as sûrement raison enfin je l'espère sincèrement. Bon… je te laisse. Je dois aller parler au professeur Fol'Oeil pour la première tâche, précisa-t-il.

Et voilà, j'étais à nouveau seule et abandonnée dans un couloir. Mon mauvais pressentiment était revenu. Pourquoi est-ce que Harry faisait autant confiance à Fol'Oeil ? C'était un auror, bien entendu, mais il n'inspirait en aucun cas confiance.

La première tâche arriva sous peu et je crois que la difficulté et la violence de celle qui s'offrit à nous laissa beaucoup de gens perplexes. Ron s'excusa pour son comportement de parfait imbécile. Harry et lui étaient à nouveau inséparables. Il y avait pour eux à présent bien plus grand, bien plus dangereux et bien plus terrifiant qu'une tâche quelconque. Ils appréhendaient les deux une chose encore plus même qu'un cours avec Rogue; le bal de Noël.

Je devais dire que ce bal m'agaçait beaucoup aussi mais pas pour là même raison. Cela me fatiguait de devoir décliner les demandes et anéantir ainsi les espoirs de chaque garçon qui venait me voir. Fleur Delacour était peut-être la fille la plus populaire mais j'aurai pu dire sans aucune honte que je l'égalais presque.  
J'étais assise sur un banc en train d'essayer d'assimiler ma théorie sur les enchantements (qui me passionnait le plus car c'était la magie qui ressemblait le plus à la mienne) lorsqu'un énième garçon vint me demander de l'accompagner au bal et pour la énième fois, je mentis. Il s'en alla donc penaud et déçu. Je voulus me plonger à nouveau dans ma lecture mais je croisai son regard amusé. Appuyé contre le mur de l'embrasure, Malefoy m'observait le regard rieur. Il fit un pas dans ma direction. Non ! Il ne voulait quand même pas tenter sa chance. Non… jamais, il ne se rabaisserait à ce genre de choses. Non ! Il voulait juste se moquer de moi, j'en étais sûre.

-Salut, dit alors une voix enjouée à côté de moi.

Malefoy s'était arrêté et son regard s'obscurcit. Je me tournai vers mon interlocuteur. C'était Diggory.

-Salut, soufflai-je sortie de mes réflexions. Heureuse que tu ais survécu à la première tâche.

Il rit de bon coeur.

\- Oui, j'en suis heureux aussi. Par contre je ne suis pas encore sorti de cette galère.

Je souris chaleureusement en hochant la tête de façon affirmative et pensive. Mon regard glissa à l'endroit d'où il avait été détourné par l'arrivée de Cédric. Il n'était plus là. Quelques secondes d'inattention avaient suffi pour qu'il disparaisse tel un mirage.

\- Tu songes à ton prince charmant ?

Je rougis gênée.

\- Quoi ? No…non, balbutiai-je.

Il explosa de rire.

\- Ah oui, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Je vois ça.

Il inventait tellement n'importe quoi. Moi… un prince charmant, je pensais pas non. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir car il avait par là juste voulu être sympathique.

\- Chaque fille est à la recherche de son prince charmant, avouai-je sagement, tout au long de sa vie. « Sauf moi, bien entendu, pensai-je ». - Tu n'as toujours pas de cavalier pour le bal ? demanda-t-il intéressé.

Je décidai alors d'être sincère avec lui.

\- Je ne suis pas pressée… Je trouverai bien mon cavalier au temps venu.

Il me sourit comme un père sourirait à sa fille.

\- Et toi, demandai-je vivement. Tu y vas avec qui ?

Je redoutais la réponse car je ne voulais pas qu'il me demande de l'accompagner. Pour la première fois, je n'aurais pas été aussi certaine de ma réponse qu'avec les précédents garçons.

\- J'y vais avec Cho Chang.

Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement laissant sortir toute l'air que j'avais retenu dans mes poumons dans l'attente de sa réponse. Tout cela avant de me dire qu'il y en avait un qui sera très déçu: Harry.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec Harry. Les gens sont vraiment influençables et je dois dire que je ne suis pas mieux.

Je restai perplexe face à cette confidence. Premièrement, il résonnait comme moi et deuxièmement, il était capable de se remettre en question. Qualité que j'appréciais beaucoup. Je posai ma main de manière fraternelle sur son bras.

\- T'inquiète pas, même son meilleur ami s'est laissé emporté par le troupeau de mouton, avouai-je.

Il rit de ma comparaison. Cédric était quelqu'un de fort sympathique. Il était tout le contraire de compliqué et était loyal. Sa présence était apaisante et j'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir fait sa connaissance.

Le professeur McGonagall avait organisé, ensemble avec Rogue, une petite séance d'introduction à la danse à deux (comme ils l'avaient appelés) et, bien entendu, pour rendre la chose encore plus passionnante, ils avaient décidé opportun de réunir leurs maisons. En effet, nous arrivâmes, Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi, dans une salle vide de meubles mais remplie de 4ème et 5ème années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard qui s'étaient déjà, bien sûr, divisés en deux groupes distincts; les uns à gauche, les autres à droite. Aucun rouge ne discutait avec un vert et inversement. C'était désolant ! J'aurais pu me frapper la tête contre une table tant cela était pathétique. On m'appela. C'étaient les jumeaux. Nous les rejoignîmes. Ils avaient l'air tout excités.

\- Hey, dit Fred joyeux. Leana, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

Il accompagna sa demande d'une révérence. Je souris amusée.

\- Fred, relève-toi. Tu risques de te faire une crampe au dos.

Je lui tirai la langue et il me planta son poing gentiment dans mon bras. J'avais réveillé la bonne humeur de mes amis. Ils riaient. Mais Fred nous ramena au sérieux en me demandant:

\- Leana, tu ne voudrais pas chanter au bal ?

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ma bouche quant à elle formait un 0.

\- Ce serait une excellente idée, s'émerveilla Ron. Tu aimes…

\- Je n'aime pas chanter en public, le coupai-je.

\- Mais tu sais te donner en spectacle, m'avoua Hermione.

\- Je veux bien te l'apprendre, dis-je agacée.

\- Mais oui ! dit Georges rêveur. Faites un strip-tease.

\- Dans tes rêves ! lançâmes Hermione et moi en coeur.

\- C'est bon, voulut apaiser Fred. On pensait juste que ce serait sympa.

J'avouai. J'aimais chanter et cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait en y mettant tout mon coeur. - Peut-être que…  
Je fus coupée par Rogue.

\- Silence ! Et monsieur Finnigan, arrêtez donc de regarder mademoiselle Leana avec ses yeux de chien affamé !

Un rire collectif résonna dans la salle. J'observai Seamus qui avait baissé la tête gêné. Le pauvre ! Rogue était donc vraiment obligé d'user de son pouvoir pour s'acharner sur les élèves. Il était frustré. Ça se voyait à des kilomètres mais qu'avait donc été le déclencheur de cette frustration ? Ça, mystère…  
Après avoir ordonné le silence complet, Rogue reprit la parole:

\- Comme vous le savez déjà ce Noël aura lieu un bal et nous avons pensé qu'il serait important de vous apprendre quelque base de la danse…

Il lança un regard mauvais en direction de Harry et de Ron.

\- Afin d'éviter toutes maladresses qui blâmeraient notre école devant les plus prestigieuses du monde.  
Je ricanai. Il se souciait donc tant de l'image de notre école. Surprenant ! Minerva McGonagall s'approcha de son collègue et lui posa une main sur le bras avant de prendre la parole.

\- J'aimerai que tous les élèves qui connaissent et maîtrisent les bases de la valse lèvent la main.

Quelques unes commencèrent à se lever. Il y en avait moins que j'aurai pensé. Mes amis, à part Hermione qui faisait flotter au-dessus d'elle timidement sa main, ne savaient apparemment pas danser. Je soupirai et tendit mon bras. Je regardai en face de moi et vis ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux gris fixaient ma main levée. Je le vis avaler sa salive rageusement. Je levai les yeux au ciel de façon blasée. Qu'il était agaçant celui-là ! Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis le jour où j'avais cru qu'il avait tenté de me parler et je devais dire que je m'en portais très bien. Je pensai à son souffle contre mon oreille et frissonnai. Je secouai la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à cela maintenant ?

\- Mademoiselle Leana ?

Tout le monde me fixait. Le regard interrogateur de McGonagall me fit déduire que j'étais partie un petit moment dans un autre monde. Le monde du souffle de Malefoy contre mon oreille…super ! Je soupirai.

\- Excusez-moi professeur, j'étais ailleurs.

Je regardai autour de moi. Quelques filles de Serpentard se moquaient de moi et Drago s'était levé pour rejoindre le professeur Rogue. Une question trotta dans ma tête: pourquoi ?

\- Mademoiselle Leana, nous voudrions que vous montriez à vos camarades comment danser la valse de manière correct.

Je souris.

\- Mais il n'y a pas souci, avec plais…

\- Avec monsieur Malefoy.

Mon menton tomba par terre. J'entendis Fred ricaner derrière moi et je lui lançai un regard noir en réponse. Qu'avais-je donc fait à Merlin pour mériter une absurdité de la sorte ? Je regardai le professeur Rogue qui me fixait avec un sourire au coin. Quel homme diabolique ! Malefoy, lui, était, comme à son habitude, impassible. Visiblement, mon avis n'était pas le bienvenu. Je regardai mes pieds et me levai pour avancer vers le centre de la salle. Je croisai le professeur Rogue qui me glissa:

\- Toutes mes félicitations, mademoiselle Leana.

Je répondis de façon enjôleuse à sa moquerie.

\- J'aurai été plus heureuse de danser avec vous, professeur.

Je le sentis se crisper. Je souris. Il voulait se moquer de moi et bah… je n'allais pas lui rendre la tâche plus facile. Je m'approchai de Malefoy. J'étais contente de ne pas être beaucoup plus petite que lui. Je pouvais ainsi essayer de déceler au mieux dans ses yeux ce qui se passait dans son profond intérieur. Il en avait un. J'en étais persuadée bien que les autres et son comportement essayaient de me dissuader du contraire. Il me fit la révérence en galant homme.

\- Voulez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse, mademoiselle Leana, me demanda-t-il poliment mais avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Je me baissai légèrement en répliquant.

\- Et bien, comme je n'ai pas le choix, oui pourquoi pas.

Je devais avouer qu'il connaissait les règles de la danse de salon. Il me prit par la taille. Je posai ma main droite sur son épaule tandis que nos mains gauches s'entrelacèrent.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne vas pas me ridiculiser, dit-il sur un ton mauvais.

\- T'inquiète pas, si une chose pareille devait se passer, me moquai-je, alors ce sera que de ta faute.

La musique commença et notre danse aussi. Le professeur McGonagall expliquait aux autres nos pas et nos mouvements. Je le regardai dans les yeux. Ils étaient beaux, d'un gris-bleu indescriptible. Je sortis de ma torpeur lorsque Malefoy me fit un clin d'oeil enjôleur.

\- Je suis beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon visage se tordit de dégoût. Qu'il était imbu de lui-même!

\- Seulement dans tes rêves…

Il rit et ce n'était pas un rire moqueur cette fois-ci. C'était un rire sincère. Cela ne dura pas longtemps mais j'eus le temps d'y observer de la douceur et… il y avait encore quelque chose. Oui ! On aurait dit un rire d'enfant innocent.

\- Je sais pas à quoi tu penses mais je peux te dire que, quand tu ne clignes plus desyeux,… c'est assez flippant.

Il accompagna ces méchantes paroles d'un rire moqueur. Exaspérant ! Je lui donnai une tape à l'épaule avec ma main droite.

\- Aie !

\- Chochotte !

\- Même pas vrai.

Je voulus répliquer mais tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche fut un rire. Et je m'emportai tellement qu'il me fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir reprendre mon souffle. Malefoy m'entraina entre les autres couples qui avaient commencé à danser.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non…, dis-je entre deux halètements. Tu me fais rire, c'est tout.

Il me regarda pensif.

\- Sérieusement ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Bah maintenant plus tellement non.

Il sourit et déplaça son regard vers les autres dans la salle. Calmée, je fis de même. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner lorsque je vis que Ron dansait avec McGonagall. Les jumeaux, eux, se débrouillaient plutôt bien tandis qu'Harry et Hermione peinaient à trouver le rythme.

\- Tu vas avec Diggory au bal ?

Je le regardai surprise et étonnée d'une telle question. Je répondis donc en balbutiant:

\- Euh…n…non, il y va avec Cho Chang.

Ce fut à lui de me regarder surpris.

\- Pourquoi cette question, monsieur Malefoy ?

Il détourna les yeux pour éviter mon regard charmeur.

\- Trop de charme et de manipulation, marmonna-t-il.

Je ris.

\- Allez ! Pourquoi ?

Il hésita avant d'entamer:

\- Bah, tu t'entends bien avec lui et…, balbutia-t-il,…c'est un héros.

J'éclatai de rire et ne pus m'arrêter. Malefoy avouait qu'il était pour une fois inférieur à quelqu'un. Cela était une première !

\- Arrête avec ça, dit-il sévèrement. Tout le monde nous regarde.

\- Excuse mais tu…tu…

Je me mis la main sur la bouche pour essayer de me calmer et expirai lentement l'air de mes poumons.

\- Ne serais-tu pas un peu amoureux de Cédric ?

Il me lança un regard noir puis approcha son visage doucement près du mien. Je retins mon souffle.

\- Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai aucun penchant pour les hommes, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

J'expirai à nouveau normalement lorsque son visage eut repris sa position initiale.

\- Oui, tu as raison, entamai-je. J'apprécie beaucoup Cédric et nous nous entendons très bien. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de très agréable et gentil.

« Le contraire de toi ! pensai-je » mais je ne voulus pas le dire car cela ne me ressemblait pas de blesser des gens en faisant exprès.

\- Et toi ? Tu y vas avec qui ?

Au plus profond de moi-même, une petite lueur d'espoir s'alluma mais il versa aussitôt un verre d'eau glacial dessus lorsqu'il déclara fièrement:

\- J'y vais avec Pansy Parkinson.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Qu'avais-je donc espéré ? Que mon prince charmant apparaîtrait comme par magie au détour d'un couloir du château ? Non… cela n'était pas arrivé et il n'y avait aucune chance que cela arrive.

Je participais dorénavant au choeur de Poudlard et, comme Flitwick était absent jusqu'au bal de Noël, nous avions champs libres pour organiser deux ou trois choses à présenter. Nous nous entrainions trois fois par semaine et cela me plaisait. J'avais apporté de l'exotisme dans leur culture musicale de sorciers en y ajoutant un peu de celle des moldus, qui me fascinait d'ailleurs autant par sa variété que par sa finesse. Nous avions une salle équipée d'instruments divers et nous les animions (enfin les sorciers) avec de la magie ce qui était en outre très pratique pour avancer plus vite dans nos projets musicaux. Je me rendais parfois à la salle pour faire courir mes doigts sur un piano ou pour gratter les cordes d'une guitare. J'avais appris à jouer de ses instruments et la musique coulait dans mon sang… un héritage de mon ascendance féerique, m'avait dit mon père. Ron avait raison. J'aimais cela et, de plus, je n'avais plus aucune raison d'être gênée puisque je ne serais pas seule sur scène à chanter au bal. Le bal… je n'avais pas encore trouver remède à mes bêtises. J'avais pensé demander au petit Colin Crivey (un troisième année) qui chantait avec moi dans le choeur mais en y réfléchissant j'avais conclu que j'aurais eu une réputation de pédophile pour m'être intéressée à un garçon plus jeune que moi (la vraie raison était qu'il avait déjà une cavalière et que je m'étais ainsi prise mon premier râteau). J'avais reçu un colis de mon père et je n'en avais d'abord pas cru mes yeux. C'était une robe d'un vert émeraude somptueuse. Mon papa profitait de sa liberté pour offrir des folies à sa fille, la première avait été Buck.  
J'avais tout: une robe, un programme pour la soirée et je savais même comment j'allais me coiffer et me maquiller. J'avais tout sauf un mec. Jolie fille comme j'étais, je n'avais pas de cavalier.

J'étais dans la salle commune de Gryffondor lorsque je vis Harry courir après Parvati Patil. Mon cerveau se brouilla soudainement et je le rattrapai au moment il rejoignait Parvati.

\- Harry ! dis- je à court de souffle. Attends !

Parvati s'était retournée et nous regardait.

\- Est-ce que tu vas déjà avec quelqu'un au bal ? demandai-je en vitesse.

\- Ecoute, me répondit-il exaspéré, je n'ai pas autant de chance que t…

\- Tu veux y aller avec moi ? le coupai-je.

Il m'observa la bouche grande ouverte comme sonné. Puis son visage s'assombrit.

\- Leana, si c'est une blague, sache qu'elle n'est pas drôle.

Il se tourna alors vers Parvati qui commença à rayonner.

\- Parvati…, commença Harry.

\- Harry ! me fâchai-je. Je suis sérieuse… Arrête de faire ta mule maintenant ! Je te pose la question encore une fois. Accepterais-tu, s'il-te-plaît, que je sois ta cavalière au bal ?

Il soupira.

\- D'accord…

Le visage de Parvati se décomposa et elle regarda Harry avec des petits yeux furieux. Finalement, on trouva un compromis. Elle accompagnerait Ron si Harry lui accordait une danse pendant la soirée. Harry avait été récitent à cette idée mais Ron et moi avions tellement insisté qu'il se vende qu'au final il avait cédé. J'étais heureuse car tout le monde profitait de sa part du marché. Harry était un bon parti et je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas pensé à lui plus tôt.

Le grand jour approchait et Dumbledore m'avait prié de rédiger un programme musical pour la soirée en m'expliquant qu'un groupe allait venir pour trente minutes uniquement. J'avais proposé de faire venir un Dj pour le reste de la soirée et j'en trouvai un qui me paraissait convenir parfaitement. Je dus ensuite soumettre mon programme aux préfets qui organisaient la soirée pour qu'ils le valident. Le reste du choeur et moi nous entrainâmes pratiquement tous les après-midis. Nous allions interpréter plusieurs chansons dans une intervalle d'une trentaine de minutes. Nous avions loué quelques costumes et accessoires chez Madame Guipure afin de rendre le spectacle mieux organisé et harmonieux. Je voulais que le résultat soit surprenant puisque le programme musical de la soirée avait été gardé dans la confidence et le secret.

Le soir du bal, je me préparai avec Hermione. Je l'aidai, d'abord, à lisser ses cheveux puis les remonter à l'arrière de son crâne en laissant quelques mèches libres que je bouclai légèrement par la suite.

\- Tu seras la plus belle Hermione, déclarai-je en lui accrochant son collier autour du cou. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura pas que Viktor qui fera de gros yeux.

Elle sourit. Elle se trouvait belle aujourd'hui et cela se voyait car elle rayonnait. Elle m'avait révélé à moi seule l'identité de son cavalier. J'avouai avoir été surprise lorsque je l'avais appris mais si elle était heureuse, je l'étais aussi. Elle m'aida pour mon brushing et boucla les pointes de mes cheveux avant de les relever dans un vaste chignon relâché. Je savais que celui-ci n'allait pas tenir longtemps. J'avais donc dit à Hermione de ne pas trop s'appliquer. Nous nous armâmes ensuite des ustensiles de maquillage. Je me fis un léger smokey doré allant vers le brun foncé et je maquillai Hermione légèrement avec du rose et du gris. Nous nous parfumâmes encore tout en riant avant de nous habiller. Ginny était venu entre temps nous demander conseil pour son maquillage. Nous la maquillâmes donc en vitesse car elle avait déjà rendez-vous avec Neville dans la salle commune de Gyffondor. Quant à nous, nous avions convenu de rencontrer nos cavaliers directement devant la Grande Salle. Nous étions déjà un peu en retard, alors nous pressâmes le pas en riant. Nous nous arrêtâmes en haut des escaliers et Hermione me regarda suppliante:

\- Ne m'abandonne pas seule aux regards de tous.

Je ris et lui pris la main avant d'entamer la descente de ces escaliers. Les yeux qui étaient présents devant la Grande Salle se braquèrent alors sur nous mais ils étaient plus particulièrement attiré par la jolie fleur qui venait d'éclore juste à côté de moi. Tous les regards sauf un étaient braqués sur Hermione. En effet, lorsque je croisai ses yeux bleu-gris, le temps fut alors comme ralenti. Toutes barrières étaient baissées pour laisser place à l'étonnement et l'émerveillement. Il était beau dans son costume de sorcier noir qui faisait tout particulièrement ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Ce fut au moment où je croisai les yeux foncées et haineux de la jeune fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés et qui le poussa en direction de la Grande Salle que le temps reprit sa vitesse normale. J'arrivai à la hauteur d'Harry (Ron n'était pas là, sûrement était-il déjà rentré dans la salle). Hermione avait rejoint Viktor et elle nous adressa un petit sourire heureux et gêné à la fois. Je me tournai vers Harry. Il m'observait avec un regard attendri. Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tu es très belle, Leana, me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je ris et le tapai fraternellement à l'épaule.

\- Toi, tu es très chic.

Il sourit et regarda en direction de Cho qui était en compagnie de Cédric qui me fit un petit signe amicale de la main lorsqu'il remarqua que je le regardais.

-Harry, soufflai-je. Elle l'aime et lui aussi. Ça se voit et même si cela fait mal, c'est une chose à accepter.

Il baissa les yeux mais je m'empressai de déclarer joyeusement:

-Je risque de t'abandonner à un moment donné ou à un autre pendant la soirée. Le choeur a préparé quelque chose pendant l'absence de Flitwick.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, marmonna-t-il avant de m'offrir un sourire. Je ne comptais pas danser toute la soirée et je ne veux surtout pas t'empêcher d'être dans ton élément et d'en profiter. Tu es ma cavalière et cela, je crois, un déjà un grand honneur, non ?

Je lui offris en guise de réponse un magnifique sourire. McGonagall avait retenu tous les champions et leur cavalières (cavalier pour Fleur). Elle nous avertit que nous allions devoir ouvrir le bal car cela était de tradition. Hermione rayonnait au bras de Viktor et j'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle. Elle allait faire une entrée spectaculaire dont tous les élèves présents se souviendraient. McGonagall nous mit en file indienne. Harry et moi fermions la marche et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Cette soirée allait être mémorable et pleine de surprises, j'en étais sûre…

Toute la salle avait ses yeux rivés sur les quatre champions et leurs accompagnants. Les murmures s'élevèrent plus nous avancions. Je ris intérieurement lorsque je vis la réaction de Ron dès qu'il vit Hermione. Il murmurait à Parvati que cela ne pouvait être possible mais son menton tomba par terre lorsqu'Hermione lui sourit joyeusement. Les jumeaux eux lâchèrent une sorte de « woaw » empli de sous-entendus en m'apercevant au bras d'Harry. Je jurai voir Fred donner quelque chose à George mais je passai trop vite à côté d'eux pour pouvoir l'affirmer. C'est alors que je vis Blaise Zabini me sourire. Ce geste me réchauffa le coeur car il avait insisté sur le fait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il m'appréciait « bien » (comme il l'avait si joliment dit) qu'il allait commencer à apprécier « Potter ». Blaise était le Serpentard le plus ouvert et le moins méprisant envers ses camarades des autres maisons. En effet, il était le seul de sa maison à faire partie du choeur. Surprenant ? Je l'avais trouvé aussi. Par contre il n'avait pas eu de chance dans le choix de sa cavalière. Les filles de Serpentard n'était pas forcément les plus belles de l'école. En effet, Blaise était tombé sur Milicent Bulstrode. Il regardait Blaise les sourcils froncés avant de tourner ses yeux métalliques vers moi. J'étais comme dénudée par ce regard tant il était intense. Je rougis et détournai les yeux, gênée. C'était quoi ce jeu ? Pourquoi s'amusait-il donc à me regarder ainsi ? J'avais l'impression d'être le seul intérêt de ce regard. J'étais normalement sûre de moi mais là je me retrouvais dénuée de tous mes sens. Que cela était agaçant ! Ce Malefoy m'était décidément totalement insupportable. J'étais sûre qu'il le faisait exprès en plus. Il était méchant, vicieux et assez intelligent pour apercevoir mon malaise. Nous étions arrivé sur la piste de danse où nous devions ouvrir le bal.

\- Je t'avertis Leana, je ne suis vraiment pas dou…

La musique commença et je plaçai ses mains et les miennes avant d'engager les premiers pas pour lui donner le rythme qui vint avec le temps. Harry avait un pied de bois. Je devais souvent le guider dans la danse comme aurait fait normalement l'élément masculin du couple danseur. « Comme l'avait fait parfaitement Malefoy lors de notre danse », pensai-je. Je manquai un pas et faillis trébucher sur Harry. Encore une fois depuis le début de cette soirée, je maudis Drago Malefoy. Nous évoluâmes à travers la multitude d'élèves qui s'étaient mis à danser à notre suite. Après les trois danses imposées, Harry et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le buffet pour nous prendre un rafraîchissement. Ron nous rejoignit avec Parvati qui emmena directement Harry pour la danse qu' il (nous) lui avait promis. Ron se plaignit de s'être fait ainsi berner par Hermione et d'avoir eu, à un instant, pitié d'elle car il avait été persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier et avait peur de l'avouer. Je demandai alors l'heure à Ron. Dans trente minutes, le choeur allait s'établir sur la scène. Nous devions impérativement nous retirer afin de nous préparer. Je remarquai Colin qui se dirigeait vers moi. Il m'interpela:

\- Salut, c'est l'heure. J'ai envoyé tous ceux que j'ai trouvé à l'arrière. Par contre, je n'ai pas trouvé Lisa ni Blaise.

\- Je m'en occupe, déclarai-je vivement en un sourire. Va déjà aider à l'arrière.

Il s'éloigna vers la pièce à l'arrière de la scène qui avait été installée pour l'occasion à la place de l'estrade où se trouvait normalement la table des professeurs. Je cherchai d'abord la chevelure blonde de Lisa. Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je la vis s'avancer à ma rencontre.

\- C'est l'heure ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Comme réponse, je la poussai gentiment en direction de l'arrière de la scène. Je zigzaguais entre les groupes et les couples à la recherche de Blaise. Je commençai à sentir l'énervement m'envahir lorsque je le vis enfin discuter paisiblement avec sa cavalière, Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson. J'arrivai vers eux avec l'élan d'une furie et rugis:

\- Blaise !

Ils me regardèrent, l'un avec une tête qui avait perdu un peu de sa couleur déjà bien foncée et les autres surpris. As-tu remarqué quelle heure il est ?!  
Sa tête s'affaissa entre ses épaules. Coupable ! Il avait de quoi l'être !

\- Blaise, commença Malefoy, tu peux nous dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Je…

\- Tu verras, le coupai-je en m'adressant à Malefoy. Tout ce qu'i savoir, c'est qu'il doit vous quitter MAINTENANT et IMPERATIVEMENT venir avec moi.

Je lui agrippai le bras énergiquement sous les regards étonnés de ses amis puis l'emmenai dans les coulisses. Nous arrivâmes en trombe au milieu d'un groupe d'élèves totalement agités et nerveux. C'était le chaos. Tout le monde se bousculait pour avoir accès soit à leurs affaires soit à un miroir.

\- Les gens…, commençai-je doucement.

Rien ne se passa. Personne ne s'arrêta et le vacarme ne cessa pas.

\- Allo ! criai-je.

Heureusement que la pièce était insonorisée car tous me regardèrent choqués que j'ai pu élevé la voix ainsi.

\- Merci, soupirai-je. S'il-vous-plaît, arrêtez de stresser. Notre but, c'est de nous faire plaisir, non ? On s'est assez entraînés et je sais qu'on va gérer. Profitez, c'est la première et peut-être dernière fois que rien ne soit imposé par le professeur Flitwick. Il faut que l'on montre qu'on est créatifs et appliqués dans ce travail.

Je descendis les escaliers pour être près d'eux.

\- Vous verrez, une fois sur scène, on se sentira forts et on recevra le fruit de notre labeur. Concentrez-vous sur la musique mais n'oubliez pas de vous amuser. Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi ni pour les autres alors faites-le au moins pour vous. Je peux vous assurer que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Je n'avais aucune expérience dans les promesses que je leur faisais. C'étaient de belles paroles mais au moins elles étaient sincères. Colin s'approcha de moi et me prit la main. Blaise me prit l'autre et une chaîne se forma. Nous étions un groupe mais nous ne formions plus qu'un. En riant de ce cliché qui correspondait à ma philosophie, je dis:

\- Un pour tous, tous pour un.

Nos mains enlacées montèrent au ciel dans un signe de motivation commun et un « ouais » collectif s'éleva dans la pièce.

oOo

Les lumières s'allumèrent. Le public tourna son regard vers la scène où se trouvait, placés en ligne l'uns derrière les autres, un groupe composés de filles et de garçons dont les têtes étaient baissées. Une fille au centre du groupe commença à chanter. « You've been tired of watching me…Forgot to have a good time. »En choeur, le reste du groupe chanta à sa suite.

Deux garçons chantaient, un blanc et un noir. Les filles habillées en collégiennes dansaient autour d'eux sauf une, celle qui avait chanté auparavant, qui, elle, jouait avec les deux garçons. Ils chantaient pour elle et la paroles se devaient de la concerner. « Baby you're so classic ». C'était le jeu.

Elle jouait de cette instrument à six cordes. Tous eurent leurs phrases à chanter et tous la regardaient leur donner le rythme de la chanson. Quand tous lui dirent « Sing », sa voix résonna harmonieuse et féminine.

Le public fêtait avec ceux qui était sur scène. Ils les accompagnaient, dansaient et frappaient dans leur main. Seul, un, la fixait avec encore plus d'intensité que ceux qui jouait sur scène avec elle. Il ne dansa point et ses yeux captèrent chacun de ses mouvements.

« It's not unusual to be loved by anyone and it's not unusual to have fun with anyone ».

Le noir tomba et leur réussite fut accueillie d'une centaine d'applaudissements.

oOo

Dans le noir, nous entendions les applaudissements. Je me souvins alors de son regard, encore le sien, toujours aussi intense. Je l'avais maudit encore une fois. Des cris de joie s'élevèrent alors dans la pièce à l'arrière de la scène . Les filles vinrent m'enlacer et me remercier (alors que je n'avais rien fait). Après avoir écouté les compliments du professeur Flitwick et accueilli le DJ, je me changeai pour enfiler à nouveau ma robe puis je rejoignis Blaise qui m'avait attendu pour retourner dans la Grande Salle. Il me laissa ensuite (à son plus grand soulagement, je crois) avec les jumeaux Weasley qui m'avaient assailli en me disant à quel point ils ne se seraient jamais attendu à cela. On me complimenta puis j'allai danser avec Colin et d'autres élèves du choeur après avoir usé de tous mes moyens pour obliger Harry et Ron de danser avec moi, mais il n'y avait eu rien à faire: ils n'avaient pas bougé d'une oreille de leur banc. La fête battait son plein. J'avais tournoyé entre les groupes et avaient même dansé avec Cédric, Hermione et Viktor. J'avais aussi dansé deux «slows » avec Fred et George qui avaient tout deux usé de l'instant pour blaguer sur les divers accoutrements de certains élèves et profs. Fred s'était moqué du professeur Rogue lorsqu'on l'avait vu danser avec Madame Maxime. J'avoue que la tête que ce dernier avait fait était mémorable.

Certains élèves commençaient déjà à se retirer pour aller se coucher. Exténuée par ma danse sans pauses, je m'assis à une table et bu un grand verre d'eau. Je vis alors une main poser un verre à côté de moi.

\- Fatiguée aussi ? dit une voix que j'aurai préféré ne plus jamais entendre.

\- Aussi ? demandai-je. Parce que tu sais danser autre chose que de la danse de salon, Malefoy ?

J'osai un regard dans sa direction. J'avais été sèche même très sèche et il avait les sourcils froncés mais ils se relâchèrent quand il me dit charmeur:

\- Si seulement tu savais tout ce que je sais faire.

Je rougis aux images qui défilèrent dans ma tête. Je ne me connaissais pas si mal tournée. Je lâchai un petit grognement rageur avant de boire une gorgée d'eau. Quel gros arrogant et égocentrique, totalement imbu de sa personne.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on aille prendre l'air ?

Je fus si surprise par la question que je faillis renverser mon verre sur son pantalon.

\- Par…pardon, bégayai-je.

Il sourit en se levant.

\- Tu as bien compris, allez viens.

Il me prit par le poignet et me tira en direction du parc. Je me laissai emmener sans me débattre ou me plaindre. Dans le silence, j'observai sa silhouette. Il était fin et j'avais l'impression qu'il avait grandi depuis la fois où j'avais dansé avec lui. Il m'emmena dans une petite cour entourée de haies basses dont les sommets étaient garnis de fleurs bleues et roses dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Je fus impressionnée de les voir pousser en hiver. Cela devait être l'oeuvre du professeur Chourave. C'était beau. Je les entendais respirer. Je les sentais vivre. Le battement dans leurs veines était régulier et calme. Quelle ambiance paisible. Je humai leur essence de vie. Leur odeur était exquise. Je ne remarquai pas dans ma transe que Malefoy avait lâché mon poignet et qu'il observait tous mes mouvements avec attention. Je frissonnai soudainement et le calme laissa place à l'alerte. Elle étouffait. Elle avait froid et grelottait. Son pouls baissait. Le sang dans ses veines gelait. C'est alors que je la distinguai, cette petite fleur bleue qui criait à l'aide. J'accourus vers elle et éloignai la neige qui l'emprisonnait. Libérées, ses pétales dansèrent au gré du vent. Elle respirait. Elle allait vivre.

\- Tu…, commença-t-il hésitant. Tu as senti ?

Il avait tout vu et tout compris. Je répondis donc sans plus tarder à la question cachée.

\- Les fées ont comme devoir d'aider à la régulation de la nature et se doivent de la protéger. Je n'ai pas hérité de tous leurs sens exceptionnellement accentués mais si je me focalise et me concentre, je peux entendre et ressentir la nature plus intensivement que vous autres humains. Ça a ses avantages et ses désavantages, murmurai-je en baissant mes yeux alors que je pensais à ma mère.

Mes yeux se brouillèrent alors de larmes et la tristesse jaillit de cette plaie profonde qui peinait à guérir. Je les retins du mieux que je pouvais. Je ne voulais pas me montrer faible devant lui. C'est alors qu'il me prit timidement la main et murmura:

\- Ne voudrais-tu pas emplir l'espace de ta musique…

Il souleva mon menton de son pouce pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

\- …et danser avec moi ?

Mes larmes s'évaporèrent et ma tristesse laissa place à un sentiment plus chaud qui envahit d'abord mon ventre puis ma poitrine. Il lâcha soudainement ma main. « Reste avec moi », cria une voix à l'intérieur de moi et c'est alors qu'une douce mélodie résonna dans la nuit.

« I don't want you to leave me, will you hold my hand ? »

Il s'immobilisa surpris.

« Stay with me »

J'avançai doucement ma main vers son visage.

« Cause you're all I need »

J'effleurai sa joue avant de glisser ma main le long de son bras et d'enlacer la sienne. Sans briser le contact de nos yeux, il me prit par la taille et approcha nos deux corps si près que nos poitrines se touchèrent presque. Mon coeur fit un bond.

« Why am I so emotional ? »

Comme deux cygnes qui glissent gracieusement à la surface de l'eau, nous commençâmes à danser. Chaque pas était léger et nos corps bougeaient harmonieusement ensemble. Il n'y avait pas de place pour un faux pas. Nos regards ne se quittèrent pas. Il me guidait et quoi qu'il faisait, je le suivais. La dernière note de musique retentit et la magie du moment disparut. Le regard de Malefoy s'assombrit alors et il s'écarta vivement de moi. Au moment où je voulus faire une remarque, une voix retentit derrière une haie.

\- Leana ! Tu ne saura jamais ce qu'on a découvert Ron et….

Ils étaient arrivés à notre hauteur et Harry s'était tu à la vue de mon accompagnant.

\- Malefoy, grogna-t-il dangereusement, laisse-la tranquille ! Une fouine comme toi ne devrais pas profiter de la gentillesse et de la présence de MA cavalière.

Je fus choquée par ce caractère soudain possessif mais dans le fond je comprenais que c'était par souci pour moi. Je restai donc silencieuse. Malefoy regardait Harry avec haine et les deux se toisaient. Sans aucun mot et aucun regard, Malefoy partit et cela fendit ma poitrine en deux. Un objet… je n'étais donc que cela à ses yeux. Blessée, je me dirigeai sans un mot en direction du château. Harry et Ron se lancèrent à ma suite et j'eus encore le temps d'entendre une branche craquer derrière une des haies. Mais cela m'importait peu… et intérieurement je maudis pour la dernière fois de la soirée Drago Malefoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Harry ne m'avait finalement pas raconté ce qu'ils avaient découvert Ron et lui ce soir-là. Mais pour tout dire, je m'en fichais car d'autres choses vinrent bientôt occuper mon esprit. Rita Skeeter, alors qu'on croyait tous qu'elle s'était à tout jamais envahie dans la nature, avait à nouveau sorti ses griffes. En effet, un matin, quelques semaines après Noël vers début janvier, une centaine de hiboux de la Gazette des Sorciers arrivèrent lors de notre petit déjeuner délivrer des journaux dont la première page faillit me faire m'étouffer avec mon jus d'orange.

« Malefoy et Krum contre Potter »

Sous le titre, imprimé en gras bien noir, on pouvait apercevoir une petite photo d'Hermione et de Krum qui dansaient ensemble puis, occupant la plus grande majorité de la page, une photo où l'on apercevait Harry qui grondait Malefoy. Mes yeux parcoururent alors vite l'article. « Le triangle amoureux de Potter se dissout… », « …en précisant explicitement que c'était SA cavalière… », «…interrompant le moment intime partagé par les deux amants… ». Amants ?! Je me tournai vers la table des Serpentards. J'aperçus Malefoy dont le visage avait vraisemblablement rougi de colère, le nez plongé dans le journal assis entre ses amis qui chuchotaient vivement. Il se leva alors brutalement en envoyant le journal dans un plat de porridge et quitta la salle.

L'article de Skeeter était vicieux car tous les protagonistes excepté Krum étaient présentés comme des fautifs potentiels. Elle avait détruit un triangle amoureux dans ses premières lignes pour en faire renaître un dans les lignes suivantes. Des ennemis de toujours qui se battaient pour une créature rare. Elle avait décroché le gros lot en en créant un scoop. Et nous, dans tout cela,…bah nous lui avions servi son scénario sur un plateau d'argent. Je me tournai vers Harry qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa tartine. J'approchai ma main pour la poser sur son bras. Je voulais lui faire sentir qu'il avait mon soutien.

\- Ha…

Il repoussa ma main en soulevant son coude vivement.

\- Je vais la tuer, murmura-t-il sur un ton sombre.

Hermione se leva alors pour se pencher vers lui en le grondant.  
\- Mais ignore-la Harry ! Ignore-la tout bonnement. Si tu es au clair, TOI, sur la vérité alors ne laisse pas les mots de cette mégère te toucher !

Je la regardai perplexe. Elle avait dit ce que je pensais au plus profond de moi-même et elle avait par-dessus tout raison. D'une voix mielleuse, je me levai aussi et déclarai en l'entourant de mes bras:

\- Oooooh Hermione, je ne pourrais jamais exprimer qu'avec des mots à quel point je t'admire.

Je la sentis se crisper et elle commença à gigoter pour échapper à mon étreinte.

-Hé, Leeeeaaaaana lâââââche-moua, déclara-t-elle avec un couinement plaintif.

Je la lâchai en suivant Harry dans le rire que nous venions de lui infliger. Nous nous mîmes ensuite en route pour notre cours de potion sous les murmures incessants de nos camarades. Cela allait bien devoir cesser un jour. De toute façon, Malefoy se défendait plutôt bien avec son comportement; m'ignorant tout simplement et faisant comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Lâche ! C'était tout ce qu'il était, un serpent vicieux et lâche. L'ambiance en cours de potion fut des plus tendues entre un professeur qui n'arrêtait pas de s'acharner sur une moitié de ses élèves et les murmures radoteurs qui s'élevaient dans la salle (dans tout le château à vrai dire).

La deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers arriva vite. Alors que les professeurs firent monter les élèves sur trois pontons à plusieurs étages, je commençai à m'inquiéter pour Ron et Hermione car je ne les avais pas encore croisés de toute la matinée. Poussée par la foule, je fus collée contre une barrière et pus alors apercevoir Harry qui sauta à l'eau. Je fus parcourue d'un frisson. Mais où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Je jetai un regard au directeur qui me fit un signe de la main et un petit clin d'oeil joueur. Mon esprit se vida totalement et mon sang se glaça. Ils étaient là-bas. Neville qui était à côté de moi s'inquiéta:

-Leana, tu as pâli. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je m'empressai de lui faire mon plus beau sourire pour le convaincre que j'allais bien puis je fixai l'eau sombre du lac de Poudlard. C'est alors qu'une mélodie me vint à l'esprit. Je l'accompagnai directement de paroles.

« Cause everything's gonna be alright »

\- Pardon ? fit Neville à côté de moi. Tu me disais quelque chose ?

Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche. J'avais parlé à voix haute. Quelle honte ! Je rougis de ma bêtise.

\- Excuse… dis-je platement. Je m'inquiète juste.

Il regarda au loin pensif.

\- Oui… moi aussi.

Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le bois de la barrière. Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin d'autant de temps ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'une heure passait soudainement si lentement ? Je regardai les élèves debout près de moi. Tous attendait avec impatience le résultat de l'épreuve. Les yeux brillants, ils couinaient dès qu'une bulle apparaissait à la surface de l'eau. Je soupirai et mon sourcil tressaillit d'agacement. Bien sûr, le destin choisit que je fus obligée de croiser son regard. Il me regardait froidement mais je remarquai une leur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Encore plus agacée, je lui tirai la langue et croisai les bras autour de ma poitrine, boudeuse. Je ne regardai même pas sa réaction. Pourquoi cela m'intéresserait-il ? De toute façon, d'un garçon si froid et blasé, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à recevoir une réaction surprenante. Le mouvement soudain de la foule me sortit de mes pensées. Les premières têtes que nous vîmes furent celles de Cédric et de Cho. Je fus soulagée lorsque je vis Krum aider Hermione à grimper sur le ponton. Mais lorsque Ron fit surface avec la soeur de Fleur, mes émotions ne tinrent plus et je criai en me ruant vers les Champions bousculant tout le monde au passage:

\- HARRY ! Où est Harry ?!

Tous me regardèrent surpris puis Hermione et Ron me regardèrent avec effroi.

\- HARRY ! crièrent les deux en même temps.

Au bord des larmes, je commençai à me diriger vers Dumbledore d'un pas furieux lorsqu'un cri me stoppa net.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Il atterrit à plat ventre crachotant de l'eau à nos côtés. Je me ruai dans sa direction.

\- Harry ! Harry ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Il nous regarda avec un petit sourire au coin et déclara:

\- Je vous ai manqué, c'est ça ?

Soulagée, je tombai à genou et le pris dans mes bras en sanglotant. J'entendis le son de la plume à papote de Skeeter. Qu'elle en fasse un nouveau scoop, je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui m'importait était qu'Harry soit toujours en vie.

Je me réjouissais de notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard car nous avions rendez-vous avec mon papa. Bien que j'étais consciente du danger que cela présentait, j'étais heureuse. Je n'avais jamais pu profiter pleinement de Papa. Avant son incarcération à Askaban, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à s'occuper de ma mère. Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsque je lui rendais visite dans sa cellule, que j'ai appris à le connaître. A demi-orpheline, abandonnée par ses proches et fille d'un criminel dangereux, les services sociaux magiques avaient réussi à obtenir la permission que je puisse rendre visite à mon père « normalement ». En effet, lorsque nous étions dans sa cellule, nous avons toujours été seul et je pouvais, à ce moment-là, profiter des seuls moments de sourire et de bonheur de mon père. J'étais la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu s'accrocher pendant ses nombreuses années de détention. Bien que je ne voyais pas aussi souvent que si j'avais vécu mon enfance avec lui, cela n'empêchait pas que je me sentais proche de lui et que je le connaissais à merveille. Il était mon sang et j'étais sa chair; rien au monde ne peut venir à l'encontre de cela.

Lorsque je vis la silhouette du grand chien noir, je lui courus après joyeusement dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Il s'arrêta près de la cabane Hurlante et se métamorphosa en homme. J'en profitai pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il me serra tendrement contre lui et me caressa les cheveux. J'avais toujours aimé ce geste car il m'avait toujours apaisé. Papa avait l'habitude de me caresser les cheveux lorsque je sanglotais parce que j'avais croisé un détraqueur. Sirius, dirent Harry, Hermione et Ron pour le saluer.  
Nous nous assîmes par terre. Mes amis voulaient absolument lui parler car ils avaient quelques soupçons concernant Karkaroff. J'écoutais la conversation sans trop y prêter attention. Tout ce que je retins fut que le fils de Monsieur Croupton était mort à Askaban. « Comme tant d'autres », pensai-je. Nous fîmes nos adieux et le chien noir partit d'un pas léger et aérien. Je m'inquiétais pour mon père et je me demandais combien de temps cela prendrait avant que l'on s'intéresse à m'interroger sur lui.

 _Un cimetière… Un serpent rampait au pied d'une statue représentant un spectre de la mort… Une lumière verte… Une coupe scintillante… J'avais peur. Quelqu'un cria. NOOOOOON ! Je vis le flash d'une lumière verte et mon coeur se glaça. Je criai et une douleur lancinante me transperça le bras gauche. Une ombre noire s'enroula autour de mon avant-bras gauche… un pressentiment affreux._

Je me réveillai en sueur. La douleur avait disparue, seule la peur demeura…

J'étais assise dans les gradins entre Hermione et Fred. Devant nous s'étendait un immense labyrinthe entouré d'une haie haute de six mètres. Tranquille, sur mon siège, j'avais mal au ventre. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que les Champions étaient entrés dans le labyrinthe. Nous avions déjà appris l'abandon de Fleur Delacour. Ma peur rongeait tous mes boyaux et le silence avait envahi les gradins. Nous étions tous dans l'attente, effrayés par l'idée de ce que pouvait bien cacher ce sombre dédale. Je sentais l'inquiétude des gens et elle était telle que, la main sur mon ventre, je serrais les dents. Pour tuer le temps, j'observai la vie figée autour de moi. La main d'Hermione, crispée, agrippait le pan du manteau de Ron qui était à côté d'elle. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Le regard dans le vide, il fixait l'entrée du labyrinthe dans l'espoir, peut-être, de voir son ami y apparaître avec la coupe. Plus bas, à l'entrée des gradins, le professeur Rogue observait le ciel à la recherche de la moindre étincelle. A côté de lui, Maugrey Fol'Oeil avala une gorgée de ce que contenait sa mystérieuse fiole qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Il secoua alors la tête comme si sa boisson lui était montée au nez. Je vis Rogue froncer les sourcils. Je fis de même. Je n'avais aucunement confiance en Alastor Maugrey. Voyant que Rogue le regardait soupçonneux, Maugrey lui dit quelque chose que je ne pus entendre mais qui apaisa Rogue. En effet, il se détourna de Maugrey et scruta à nouveau le ciel. Je l'observai toujours lorsqu'une expression de douleur lui traversa le visage et qu'il se massa l'avant-bras gauche. Je n'en vis pas plus car une douleur lancinante me traversa le crâne et tout devint noir.

 _Ils se tenaient les deux dans un cimetière. A côté d'eux s'élevait une statue qui représentait un spectre de la mort. Encapuchonné, il tenait une faux dans sa main droite. C'est quand Harry s'intéressa à l'inscription de la tombe, que mon sang se glaça et que je criai « Parteeeeeeeeezzz ! » mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Personne ne me voyait et lorsqu' Harry porta sa main vers son front en hurlant de douleur, je ne pus rien faire. J'étais simplement spectatrice d'un événement que j'aurai dû deviner il y a longtemps. Il était là et Harry le savait. Quand le traître de Queudver arriva en portant dans ses bras, ce qui à première vue ressemblait à un nouveau né, Harry cria à Cédric de partir. Je courus vers lui au moment où Queudver sortit sa baguette et lui lança le sortilège de la mort. J'avais plongé devant lui pour le protéger mais le sort le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Mon corps n'était pas là._

 _J'entendis Harry crier « NOOOOOOON ! ». Mon coeur se serra. Je gémis en voyant les yeux grands ouverts de Cédric. Pourquoi ? Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Pourquoi devait-on toujours tuer les innocents ? C'était un monstre. Je le détestais par-dessus tout. C'était à cause de lui que j'avais grandi seule. C'était de sa faute si Harry n'avait jamais connu la signification du mot « famille ». Au moment où nous pensions que la vie sans douleur allait reprendre et où nous faisions des plans sur le futur, il devait réapparaître et tuer. Le meurtre… rien que ce mot me donnait la nausée. Je me tournai rageuse pour le voir renaître dans un tourbillon de poussière noire… Lord Voldemort. Une douleur lancinante transperça mon bras gauche. Mon regard se fixa sur Harry qui avait l'avant-bras gauche profondément entaillé. Je courus vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Le spectre l'avait emprisonné entre ses bras avec sa faux. Je me figeai. Des hommes qui portaient des masques noirs étaient arrivés en transplanant dans le cimetière. Il les sermonna les uns après les autres. Il s'arrêta devant un grand homme dont les longs cheveux blonds dépassaient de sa capuche. Quand son masque tomba, mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. C'était le père de Drago. Je n'étais pas surprise car on m'avait déjà dit que les Malefoy étaient des partisans de Voldemort mais j'étais triste et déçue à la fois de voir que certaines personnes étaient tombées dans le panneau en acceptant de rejoindre « le Maître ». Je ne comprenais pas comment ils pouvaient décider d'être des serviteurs alors qu'ils se considéraient déjà comme des gens de race supérieure. Dans ma tête, cela était illogique…_

 _Il s'approcha alors d'Harry et parla de charme de protection. Il le toucha pour finir en posant son doigt sur la cicatrice d'Harry qui cria sous la douleur que ce contact lui infligea. Je voulus repousser le bras de Voldemort mais rien ne se passa. Le mien passa juste à travers le sien et, comme rien n'avait retenu mon poids, je tombai à terre. Je vis le corps sans vie de Cédric non loin de moi. C'était fini. Il ne reviendra jamais et son sourire ne me réchaufferait plus le coeur. J'éclatai en sanglots. Pourquoi étais-je ici ? J'étais si impuissante. Je voyais tout mais ne pouvais rien faire. Cette douleur se propagea jusqu'à mon coeur. Il se serra si violemment que j'évitai de justesse le haut-de-coeur. Inutile… voilà ce que j'étais. Je n'étais qu'une spectatrice de la souffrance et de la mort. Je serrai les dents. Mourir… pourquoi est-ce que les personnes que j'aimais devaient mourir avant que je puisse mieux les connaître ? Maman, James, Lily et maintenant Cédric. Cela faisait trop… Je m' accroupis et séchai mes larmes rageusement. Profiter de chaque instant que nous pouvions passer ensemble, c'est ce que je me promis à cette instant. Devant moi, Harry et Voldemort se lancèrent dans un duel de sorciers. Un sort vert et un sort rouge combattaient. Le jet rouge atteint la baguette de Voldemort et un halo vert en jaillit. Des âmes…ils y avaient des âmes! Lily, James, Cédric et un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Tous tués par la même baguette. Ils lui parlèrent. J'entendis la voix douce de Lily. Un souvenir me vint alors à l'esprit._

 _« Je pleurai. J'étais tombée par terre après avoir essayé de marcher sur mes pieds comme les adultes. Quelqu'un me prit alors dans ses bras. C'était la dame au long cheveux roux qui riait tout le temps. Elle me sourit puis me caressa la joue en disant avec douceur:_

 _\- Grande fille va._

 _Et son rire joyeux réchauffa mon coeur. »_

 _J'avais passé plus de temps avec Lily qu'avec ma propre mère et les deux étaient mortes. Une larme roula lentement le long de ma joue pour se perdre sur la commissure de mes lèvres._

 _\- Ne pleure pas, grande fille._

 _J'écarquillai les yeux en remarquant que Lily et Harry me regardait. Je ravalai mes larmes et m'approchai d'eux. J'étouffai un sanglot à la vue de Cédric. Lily se tourna alors vers Harry et lui dit:_

 _\- Mon chéri, quand tu briseras le lien, il faudra que tu partes._

 _Harry acquiesça en tenant fermement sa baguette qui vibrait._

 _\- Harry, ramène mon corps, s'il-te-plaît,… pour ma famille._

 _Ce furent les mots de trop. Je fondis en larmes. Comment pouvait-il dire cela avec autant de détachement et… autant….autant de normalité. Je sentis sa présence à mes côtés. Je levai les yeux pour les plonger une dernière fois dans les siens… si chaleureux._

 _\- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te rencontrer, Leana…_  
 _Plus bas, il me murmura:_

 _\- Et est-ce que tu pourras dire à Cho que…_

 _Sa voix se brisa._

 _\- … je penserai toujours à elle._

 _Je baissai mes yeux baignés de larmes._

 _\- Il est temps, dit alors James._

 _Je murmurai un vague « Au revoir, Cédric », puis Harry brisa le lien et plongea sur le corps de Cédric. J'entendis encore la douce voix de Lily dire dans un murmure:_

 _\- Je vois qu'Elenna a tenu sa promesse…_

J'ouvris les yeux. En face de moi se trouvaient le professeur Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue. Je baignais dans la sueur et j'étais assise sur un banc en bas des gradins.

\- Mademoiselle Leana…, commença McGonagall.

Mais je ne la laissai pas continuer. Je priais pour que ce que j'avais vu n'était, en réalité, qu'un cauchemar. Bouleversée, je balbutiai en vitesse:

\- Il… il ….est là.

Je m'adressai alors à Rogue.

\- Votre bras ! Vous…vous…

Je me perdais mais je me tournai finalement vers Dumbledore.

\- Il…il…faut….pro…protéger Harry.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements rugit dans les gradins. Ils étaient là. Harry pleurait et je savais que tout avait été réalité. Je fondis en larmes en gémissant:

\- Noooooon…

Dumbledore était près de Harry. Des murmures angoissés s'élevèrent et j'entendis le père de Cédric pousser alors un long gémissement. Je me bouchai les oreilles. Cette souffrance… Je secouai la tête. Elle me faisait tellement mal. Un frisson me parcourut. J'écarquillai les yeux et cherchai Harry du regard. Il avait disparu. Mon mauvais pressentiment me rongeait les boyaux. Un traître… il y avait un traître à Poudlard. J'agrippai alors la robe de sorcier du professeur Rogue qui était resté à mes côtés et je murmurai:

\- Harry…

Son regard s'assombrit et il se leva pour se précipiter en direction du château en prenant le professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall avec lui. Je perçus juste le mot « Polynectar ». Tout se mit alors vite en place dans ma tête et je compris. Mais il était trop tard, quelqu'un était mort et Harry était, à présent, en danger.

Le phénix croassait. Devant moi, immobile, s'élevait, telle une grande statue, la chaise de bureau du directeur. Nous avions retrouvé Maugrey Fol'Oeil et Barty Croupton Junior avait été arrêté et envoyé à Askaban. Et moi… le directeur m'avait faite appelée au plus vite dans son bureau. J'avais peur de le décevoir car je n'avais aucune réponse aux questions que je me posais. Je m'approchai doucement du grand oiseau assit sur son perchoir. Il émit un petit bruit craintif lorsque j'avançai ma main vers son bec. Je ne la reculai pas. « Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, bel oiseau », pensai-je en fixant ses yeux. Il posa alors son bec sur le creux de ma main et ferma les yeux. Je caressai ensuite avec prudence et douceur les plumes de son cou.

\- Tu es vraiment un bel oiseau…

Une voix s'éleva alors derrière moi:

\- Si vous deviez supporter ses cris à longueurs de journée, vous ne diriez pas cela. Je me retournai vivement ce qui fit échapper au phénix un cri strident. Dumbledore me regardait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, souriant.

\- Vous voyiez…

Son regard vif et brillant me fit sourire. Quel homme respectable il était. Un grand-père pour nous tous, joyeux et protecteur. Il faisait un directeur parfait. Le silence remplit la salle et je me sentis obligée de me confier.

\- Professeur… je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, je sais juste ce que j'ai vu et je dirais, pour cela, les mêmes choses qu'Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous soutirer des informations que je voulais vous voir, m'avoua-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Je vous ai convoquée pour savoir comment vous alliez ?

Quoi ? Impossible de répondre à ce genre de question. Je restai muette et baissai les yeux qui s'étaient légèrement brouillés. Je n'avais discuté avec personne sur ce que j'avais vécu même pas avec Harry. Nous étions tout deux encore bouleversés par les événements et le silence était pour l'instant notre unique pansement.

\- Je vois, dit-il pensif. J'ai contacté votre père pour lui faire part de ce lien que vous avez avec Harry mais…

\- Un lien ? demandai-je surprise.

Il soupira.

\- Votre mère, voyez-vous, était une personne vraiment exceptionnelle et généreuse. Lily et elle ont très vite tissé une véritable amitié et…

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai eu que de vagues explications, c'est pourquoi je n'en parlerai pas plus avec vous aujourd'hui. Vus les projets que nous avons, votre père et moi, nous aurons la possibilité d'en parler de manière plus détaillée une prochaine fois.

Des projets ? Dumbledore était décidément quelqu'un de très mystérieux et il me laissa dubitative en déclarant:

\- Descendez donc vous préparer… aujourd'hui est un jour funèbre, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Il me sourit en me poussant gentiment dans la cage d'escaliers et referma la porte de son bureau. Je me sentis alors perdue. Personne ne m'aidait à expliquer ces phénomènes bizarres qui s'étaient passés. D'abord, j'avais pensé que je m'en sortirais seule comme je l'avais toujours fait mais ces bizarreries avaient pris une ampleur bien trop grande pour que je puisse résoudre cette énigme sans aide.

Je marchai dans les couloirs vides. Tout le monde devait déjà être dans la Grande Salle pour les funérailles de…; je réprimai un sanglot. La mort de Cédric m'affectait énormément. C'était la première personne que j'avais vu mourir sous mes yeux et mon pressentiment me disait que ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. J'appréhendais ce sentiment de déchirement. En effet, lorsque j'avais vu son corps se figer, tous les muscles de mon coeur s'étaient serrés pour m'infliger cette douleur. La douleur de la tristesse.

J'entrai dans la Grande Salle. La majorité des élèves étaient déjà assis et regardaient dans le vide. L'ambiance était lourde. C'était le dernier jour de ma première année à Poudlard. Tout avait commencé si joyeusement et je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tout se finirait ainsi. Pour la prochaine année scolaire, un élève manquerait à Poudlard. Toute l'école était en deuil. Même les pierres qui soutenaient le château semblaient avoir perdus de leur éclat…

En silence, j'allai m'asseoir à côté de Harry qui resta muet. Hermione me fit un petit sourire que je rendis par simple gentillesse et politesse. Je savais qu'Harry avait parlé de ce qui s'étaient passés au cimetière à Ron et à Hermione car ceux-ci ne m'avaient posé aucunes questions. Je balayai la salle du regard et mes yeux restèrent croché sur les yeux rougis de Cho Chang. Lorsque je lui avais dit d'une voix tremblante les paroles que Cédric lui avait dédiées, celle-ci n'avait pas réagi. Elle avait juste commencé à fixer l'herbe avec un regard vide. Ne supportant plus cette tristesse apparente, j'étais partie sans un mot de réconfort. Il n'y avait rien à dire… Cédric avait juste payé le prix d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Dumbledore entra dans la salle. Quelques élèves tournèrent la tête vers lui. L'aura que ce vieil homme dégageait me donnait force et courage et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour le moment. Son regard bienveillant était réconfortant et son humour mal placé était touchant. Il dévoila que le retour de Voldemort était la cause de la mort de Cédric. L'information brisa le silence qui s'était installé chez les élèves. Un brouhaha effrayé prit place mais Dumbledore le calma en imposant une minute de pensée pour Cédric. Je fermai mes yeux et une pensée emplit mon esprit.

« Tu n'es pas parti parce que tu resteras à jamais dans mon coeur ».

J'ouvris mes yeux brusquement. Cédric était juste là dans mes souvenirs et cela le rendait plus vivant que jamais…


End file.
